guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Literaturverzeichnis
Literaturverzeichnis der Dissertation Abromeit, H.: Ein Maß für Demokratie? Europäische Demokratien im Vergleich, Vortrag am Institut für Höhere Studien in Wien am 15. März 2001, 2001. Achterberg, N.: Die Verfassung als Sozialgestaltungsplan, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Recht und Staat im sozialen Wandel. Festschrift für H.U. Scupin, 1983, S. 293 ff. Ackerman, B.: The New Separation of Powers, in: 113 Harvard L. Rev. (2000), S. 633 ff. – The Storrs Lectures: Discovering the Constitution, in: 93 Yale L.J. (1984), S. 1013 ff. – Transformative Appointments, in: 101 Harvard L. Rev. (1988), S. 1164 ff. – We the People, Vol. 1: Foundations, 1991 – We the People, Vol. 2: Transformations, 1998 Adams, A.: Hamilton / Madison / Jay: Die Federalist Artikel, 1994 – Die Amerikanische Revolution und die Verfassung: 1754 –1791, 1987 Adams, A. / Adams, W.P.: Einleitung, in: dies. (Hrsg.), Hamilton, Alexander. Die Federalist- Artikel, 1994 Adams, W.P.: Republikanische Verfassung und bürgerliche Freiheit. Die Verfassungen und politischen Ideen der amerikanischen Revolution, 1973 Adler, M. / Gorman W.: The American Testament, 1975 Alter, K. J.: Explaining National Court Acceptance of European Court Jurisprudence. A Critical Evaluation of Theories of Legal Integration, in: Slaughter, A.-M. / Stone-Sweet, A. / Weiler, J.H.H. (eds.), The European Court and National Courts. Doctrine and Jurisprudence. Legal Change in its Social Context, 1998, S. 227 ff. – The European Court’s Political Power. The Emergence of an Authoritative International Court in the European Union, in: West European Politics 19 (1996), S. 458 ff. – Who Are the „Masters of the Treaty“? European Governments and the European Court of Justice, in: International Organization 52 (1998), S. 121 ff. American Bar Association (ed.): Amendment of the Constitution by the Convention Method under Article V, 1974 American Enterprise Institute: Proposals for a Constitutional Convention to Require a Balanced Federal Budget, 1979 Ames, H.: The Proposed Amendments to the Constitution of the United States During the First Century of Its History, H. Doc. 353, pt. 2, 54 th Congress, 2 nd sess., 1897 Anastaplo, G.: The Constitution of 1787, 1989 Anderson, B.: Imagined Communities. Reﬂections on the Origin and Spread of Nationalism, 1983 Angermann, E.: Ständische Rechtstradition in der amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitserklä- rung, in: Historische Zeitschrift 200 (1965), S. 61 ff. Annaheim, J.: Die Gliedstaaten im amerikanischen Bundesstaat: Institutionen und Prozesse gliedstaatlicher Interessenwahrung in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, 1992 Antoni, K. J.: Der himmlische Herrscher und sein Staat, 1991 Anweiler, J.: Die Auslegungsmethoden des Gerichtshofs der Europäischen Gemeinschaften, 1997 Arendt, H.: Über die Revolution, 1965 (engl. Originalausgabe 1963) Arnaud, J.-L.: Die Franzosen und Europa: Der Stand der Debatte in Frankreich bei Er- öffnung der französischen Ratspräsidentschaft. Studien und Forschung Nr. 10, Notre ´ Europe, Groupement d’Etudes et de Recherches, Paris, Juli 2000 Assemblée Nationale: Quelles réformes pour l’Europe de demain?, Rapport d’information no 1939, 1996 Augustin, A.: Das Volk der Europäischen Union. Zu Inhalt und Kritik eines normativen Begriffs, 2000 Ausschuss für die Angelegenheiten der Europäischen Union (Hrsg.): Verfassungsentwürfe für die Europäische Union, Texte und Materialien, Bd. 35 (2002) Avins, A.:The Reconstruction Amendments’ Debates. The Legislative History and Contem- porary Debates in Congress on the 13th, 14th, and 15th Amendments, 1967 Badura, P.: Arten der Verfassungsrechtssätze, Handbuch des Staatsrechts VII, 1992 – Die parlamentarische Demokratie, in: Handbuch des Staatsrechts, Bd. I, 1987 – Verfassung, in: Herzog, R. u. a. (Hrsg.), Evangelisches Staatslexikon, Band II, 3. Auflage, 1987 Bahlmann, K.: Europäische Grundrechtsperspektiven, in: Börner, B. u. a. (Hrsg.), Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Festschrift für Karl Carstens zum 70. Geburtstag, 1984, S. 17 ff. Baigell, M.: A History in American Painting, 1971 Bailyn, B.: The Ideological Origins of the American Revolution, Neuausg. 1992 Barker, W.T.: A Status Report on the ‚Balanced Budget‘ Constitutional Convention, in: 20 The J. Marshall L. Rev. (1986), S. 29 ff. Barnier, M.: Die Perspektiven der EU nach Nizza, Rede vor Vertretern der Region Aquitaine und Emilia-Romagna und des Landes Hessen, Brüssel, 18. Januar 2001, abrufbar unter europe.eu.int/comm/igc2000/dialogue/info/offdoc/index_de.htm Bausback, W.: Religions- und Weltanschauungsfreiheit als Gemeinschaftsgrundrecht, in: EuR 2000, S. 261 ff. Bayat, M.: Iran’s First Revolution, Shi’ism, and the Constitutional Revolution, 1991 – The Constitutionalization of Power in Shia Iran, in: Gebhardt, J. (Hrsg.), Verfassung und politische Kultur, 1999 Becker, C.L.: The Declaration of Independence. A Study in the History of Political Ideas, 1922 (Neudr. 1960) Behrendt, E. L.: Gott im Grundgesetz, 1980 Belz, H.: Constitutional and Legal History in the 1980s: Reﬂections on American Constitu- tionalism, in: 4 Benchmark (1988), S. 243 ff. Benda, E.: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht im Spannungsfeld von Recht und Politik, in: ZRP 1977, S. 1 ff. Bender, T.: Die verstärkte Zusammenarbeit nach Nizza, in: ZaöRV 2001, S. 729 ff. Bères, P.: Die Charta – Ein Kampf für die Werte der Union, in: Kaufmann, S.-Y. (Hrsg.), Grundrechtscharta der Europäischen Union, 2001, S. 21 f. Berg, M.: Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika – Teil II. Historische und Politische Entwicklung, in: Staatslexikon, Sechster Band, 7. Auﬂ. 1992, S. 373 ff. Bernhardt, R.: Europäische Menschengerichtsbarkeit, in: Müller-Graff, P.-C. / Roth, H. (Hrsg.), Die Praxis des Richterberufs, 1999, S. 119 ff. Bernsdorff, N.: Art. 10, in: Meyer, J. (Hrsg.), Die Charta der Grundrechte der Europäischen Union, 2003 Bernsdorff, N. / Borowsky, M.: Die Charta der Grundrechte, 2002 Bernstein, R.: Amending America, 1993 Berry, M.: Why ERA Failed: Politics, Women’s Rights, and the Amending Process of the Constitution, 1986 Beutler, B. / Bieber, R. / Pipkorn, J. / Streil, J.: Die Europäische Union, 4. Auflage 1993 Beyer, T.C.W.: Die Ermächtigung der Europäischen Union und ihrer Gemeinschaften, in: Der Staat 35 (1996), S. 189 ff. Beyme, K. von: Fischers Griff nach einer Europäischen Verfassung, in: Joerges, C. / Mény, Y. / Weiler, J.H.H. (eds.), What Kind of Constitution for What Kind of Policy? Responses to Joschka Fischer, 2000, S. 61 ff. Biaggini, G.: Die Idee der Verfassung – Neuausrichtung im Zeitalter der Globalisierung, in: ZSR 119 (2000), S. 445 ff. Bickel, A.: The Least Dangerous Branch – The Supreme Court at the Bar of Politics, 1962 Bieber, R.: Verfassungsentwicklung und Verfassungsgebung in der EG, in: Wildenmann, R. (Hrsg.): Staatswerdung Europas? Optionen für eine Europäische Union, 1991, S. 393 ff. – Verfassungsfrage und institutionelle Reform, in: Bruha, T. u. a. (Hrsg.), Welche Verfas- sung für Europa?, 2001, S. 111 ff. Biedenkopf, K.: Europa vor dem Gipfel in Nizza: Perspektiven, Aufgaben und Herausfor- derungen, Rede am Walter-Hallstein-Institut der Humboldt Universität, Berlin, 4. De- zember 2000 Bindschedler, R.: Rechtsfragen der europäischen Einigung. Ein Beitrag zu der Lehre von den Staatenverbindungen, 1954 Birkinshaw, P.: Britischer Landesbericht, in: Schwarze, J. (Hrsg.), Die Entstehung einer europäischen Verfassungsordnung. Das Ineinandergreifen von nationalem und europäi- schem Verfassungsrecht, 2000, S. 208 ff. Bitsch, M.-T.: Histoire de la construction européenne de 1945 à nos jours, 1999 Black, C.L.: Amending the Constitution: A Letter to a Congressman, in: 82 Yale L.J. (1972), S. 189 ff. Black, H.C.: Black’s Law Dictionary, 6 th edition 1990 Blair, T.: Speech to the Polish Stock Exchange, Warschau 6. Oktober 2000, abrufbar unter users.ox.ac.uk/busch/data/blair_warsaw.html. Bland, R.W.: Constitutional Law in the United States: a Systematic Inquiry into the Change and Relevance of Supreme Court Decisions, 1992 Blanke, H.-J.: Der Unionsvertrag von Maastricht – Ein Schritt auf dem Weg zu einem europäischen Bundesstaat, in: DÖV 1993, S. 412 ff. Blanke, H.-J. / Mangiameli, S. (Hrsg.), Governing Europe under a Consitution. The Hard Road from the European Treaties to a European Constitutional Treaty, 2006. Blankenburg, E.: Die Verfassungsbeschwerde – politisches Instrument und Klagemauer von Bürgern, 1997 Bleckmann, A.: Bundesverfassungsgericht versus Europäischer Gerichtshof für Menschen- rechte, in: EuGRZ 1995, S. 387 ff. – Das europäische Demokratieprinzip, in: JZ 2001, S. 53 ff. – Die Wahrung der nationalen Identität im Unionsvertrag, in: JZ 1997, S. 265 ff. Blüggel, J.: Unvereinbarkeitserklärung statt Normkassation durch das Bundesverfassungs- gericht, 1998 Blumenwitz, D.: Wer gibt die Verfassung Europas?, in: Politische Studien, Der Europäische Verfassungskonvent – Strategien und Argumente, Sonderheft 1/2003, S. 44 ff. – Gott im Grundgesetz, in: Behrendt, E.L. (Hrsg.), Rechtsstaat und Christentum, Bd. I, 1982, S. 127 ff. Böckenförde, E.W.: Grundrechte als Grundsatznormen, in: Der Staat 29 (1990), S. 1 ff. – Demokratie als Verfassungsprinzip, in: Handbuch des Staatsrechts, 1987 – Der Staat als sittlicher Staat, 1978 – Grundrechtstheorie und Grundrechtsinterpretation, in: NJW 1974, S. 1529 f. – Staat, Verfassung, Demokratie. Studien zur Verfassungstheorie und zum Verfassungs- recht, 1991 – Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit. Strukturfragen, Organisation, Legitimation, in: NJW 1999, S. 9 ff. – Welchen Weg geht Europa?, in: ders., Staat, Nation, Europa. Studien zur Staatslehre, Verfassungstheorie und Rechtsphilosophie, 1999, S. 68 ff. Bocklet, R.: Bericht über die Ergebnisse des EU-Konvents, 2003 Bogdandy, A. von: A Bird’s Eye View on the Science of European Law, in: European Law Journal, 3/2000, S. 208 ff. – Europäische Prinzipienlehre, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Europäisches Verfassungsrecht, 2003, S. 149 ff. – Supranationaler Föderalismus als Wirklichkeit und Idee einer neuen Herrschaftsform, 1999 Bogdandy, A. von / Nettesheim, M.: Die Europäische Union: Ein eineheitlicher Verband mit eigener Rechtsordnung, in: EuR 1996, S. 3 ff. Bond, J.E.: No Easy Walk to Freedom. Reconstruction and the Ratiﬁcation of the Fourteenth Amendment,1997 Bonwick, C.: The American Revolution, 1991 Bork, R.H.: Neutral Principles and Some First Amendment Problems, in: 47 Indiana Law Journal (1979), S. 1 ff. – The Tempting of America. The Political Seduction of the Law, 1990 – Tradition and Morality in Constitutional Law, in: Murphy, W.F. / Pritchett, C.H. (eds.), Courts, Judges & Politics. An Introduction to the Judicial Process, 4. Auﬂ. 1986, S. 635 ff. Börzel, T.A. / Risse, T.: Who is afraid of a European Federation? How to Constitutionalize a Multi-Level Governance System, in: Joerges, C. / Mény, Y. / Weiler, J.H.H. (eds.), What Kind of Constitution for What Kind of Policy? Responses to Joschka Fischer, 2000, S. 45 ff. Brenner, M.: Der Gestaltungsauftrag der Verwaltung in der Europäischen Union, 1996 Bresson, H. de: France-Allemagne: difﬁciles relations entre PS et SPD, in: Le Monde vom 7. 12. 2000 Breuss, F. / Griller, S. (Hrsg.): Flexible Integration in Europa. Einheit oder „Europa a la carte?“, 1998 Brewer-Casrias, A.: Judicial Review in Comparative Law, 1989 Brickﬁeld, C.: Problems Relating to a Federal Constitutional Convention, 85th Congress, 1st sess., 1957 Brok, E.: Die Ergebnisse von Nizza. Eine Sichtweise aus dem Europäischen Parlament, in: Integration 1/2001, S. 86 ff. Brooks, R.:, Alexander Hamilton, Melanchton Smith and the Ratiﬁcation of the Constitution in New York, in: William and Mary Quarterly 24 (1967), S. 339 ff. Brugger, W.: Einführung in das öffentliche Recht der USA, 2. Auflage 2001 – Grundrechte und Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, 1987 – Verfassungen im Vergleich: USA & Deutschland, in: Ruperto Carola – Forschungsma- gazin der Universität Heidelberg, Heft 3/1994, S. 22 ff. – Verfassungsinterpretation in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, in: JöR 42 (1994), S. 571 ff. – Verfassungsstabilität durch Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit? Beobachtungen aus deutsch- amerikanischer Sicht, in: StWissStPr 1993, S. 319 ff. Bruha, T. / Hesse, J.J. / Nowak, C. (Hrsg.): Welche Verfassung für Europa? Erstes interdiszi- plinäres „Schwarzkopf-Kolloquium“zur Verfassungsdebatte in der Europäischen Union, 2001 Brunn, G.: Die europäische Einigung von 1945 bis heute, 2002 Brunner, G.: Verfassunggebung in Osteuropa, in: Osteuropa Recht 1995, S. 258 ff. Bryde, B.-O.: Die Rolle der Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit in Umbruchsituationen, in: Hesse, J.J. / Folke Schuppert, G. / Harms, K. (Hrsg.), Verfassungsrecht und -politik in Umbruch- situationen, 1999, S. 197 ff. – Verfassungsentwicklung. Stabilität und Dynamik im Verfassungsrecht der Bundesrepu- blik Deutschland, 1982 Buchwald, D.: Zur Rechtsstaatlichkeit der Europäischen Union, in: Der Staat 37 (1998), S. 189 ff. Buck, C.: Über die Auslegungsmethoden des Gerichtshofs der Europäischen Gemeinschaft, 1998 Bülck, H. / Lerche, P.: Föderalismus als nationales und internationales Ordnungsprinzip, in: VVDStRL 21 (1964), S. 1 ff. Burban, J.-L.: Le Conseil de l’Europe, 1985 (2ème éd. 1993) Burghardt, G.: Die Europäische Verfassungsentwicklung aus dem Blickwinkel der USA, Vortrag an der Humboldt-Universität zu Berlin am 6. Juni 2002, abgedruckt in: Walter Hallstein-Institut für Europäisches Verfassungsrecht (Hrsg.), Die europäische Verfas- sung im globalen Kontext, 2004, S. 41 ff. Busse, C.: Die Geltung der EMRK für Rechtsakte der EU, in: NJW 2000, S. 1074 ff. Cahn, N.: An American Contribution. Supreme Court and Supreme Law, 1954 Calabresi, S.G.: An Agenda for Constitutional Reform, in: Eskridge, W.N. / Levinson, S. (eds.), Constitutional Stupidities, Constitutional Tragedies, 1998 Calliess, C. / Ruffert, M. (Hrsg.): Kommentar zu EU-Vertrag und EG-Vertrag, 2. Auﬂ. 2002 sowie 3. Auﬂ. 2007. Campenhausen, A. von: Der heutige Verfassungsstaat und die Religion, in: Listl, J. / Pirson, D. (Hrsg.), Handbuch des Staatskirchenrechts der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Bd. 1, 2. Auﬂ. 1994, S. 65 ff. Caplan, R.: Constitutional Brinksmanship. Amending the Constitution by National Con- vention, 1988 Cappelletti, M.: The Judicial Process in Comparative Perspective, 1989 – Who Watches the Watchmen?, in: ders., The Judicial Process in Comparative Perspective, 1989, S. 57 ff. Cappelletti, M. / Seccombe, M. / Weiler, J.H.H.: General Introduction, in: dies. (Hrsg.), In- tegration through Law, Vol 1, Book 1 Cappon, L.J. (ed.): The Adams-Jefferson Letters. The Complete Correspondence between T. Jefferson and A. and J. Adams, II, 1959 Carstens, K.: Das Recht des Europarates, 1956 – Die Errichtung des Gemeinsamen Marktes in der Europäischen Wirtschaftsgemein- schaft, Atomgemeinschaft und Gemeinschaft für Kohle und Stahl, in: ZaöRVR 18 (1958), S. 459 ff. Casper, G.: Die Karlsruher Republik, Rede beim Staatsakt zur Feier des fünfzigjährigen Bestehens des Bundesverfassungsgerichts am 28. September 2001 in Karlsruhe, http:/ /www.bverfg.de/texte/deutsch/aktuell/Casper.html Centrum für angewandte Politikforschung: Ein Grundvertrag für die Europäische Union, 2000 Chemerinsky, E.: The Price of Asking the Wrong Question: An Essay on Constitutional Scholarship and Judicial Review, in: 62 Texas L. Rev. (1984), S. 1207 ff. – The Supreme Court 1988 Term – Foreword: The Vanishing Constitution, in: 103 Harvard L. Rev. (1989), S. 43 ff. Chirac, J.: Rede vor dem Deutschen Bundestag am 27. Juni 2000, abgedruckt in: FAZ vom 28. 6. 2000, S. 10 f. – Zum zehnten Jahrestag der Deutschen Einheit am 3. Oktober 2000 in der Semperoper in Dresden, 3. Oktober 2000, abrufbar unter http://www.sachsen.de/de/bf/reden_und _interviews/reden00/10-C.htm. Chryssogonos, K.: Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit und Gesetzgebung, 1987 Ciampi, C.: Rede anlässlich der Verleihung der Ehrendoktorwürde der Universität Leipzig, 6. Juli 2000, abrufbar unter www.quirinale.it/ex_presidenti/Ciampi/Discorsi/Discorso .asp?id=12718 Clark, H.H.: Coleman v. Miller: A major reduction of the jurisdiction of the Supreme Court, 1942 Clement, W.: Europa gestalten – nicht verwalten. Die Kompetenzordnung der EU nach Nizza, Rede in Berlin, 12. Febr. 2001, abrufbar unter www.pressearchiv.nrw.de/01 _textdienst/12_reden/2001/mskr20010212_1.htm Clinton, R.L.: Marbury v. Madison and Judicial Review, 1989 Closa, C.: Ratifying the EU-Constitution: Referendums and their Implications, 2004 Cooke, J.E. (ed.): The Federalist, 1961 Coppel, J. / O’Neill, A.: The European Court of Justice: Taking Rights Seriously?, in: 29 CMLRev. (1992), S. 669 ff. Cornell, S.: The Other Founders: Anti-Federalism and the Dissenting Tradition in America, 1788 – 1828, 1999 Corwin, E.S.: John Marshall and the Constitution: A Chronicle of the Supreme Court, 1921 – Marbury v. Madison and the Doctrine of Judicial Review, in: 12 Michigan L. Rev. (1914), S. 538 ff. – Some Lessons from the Constitution of 1787, in: Loss, R. (ed.), Corwin on the Consti- tution, Vol. I 1981, S. 157 ff. – The „Higher Law“. Background of American Constitutional Law, in: 42 Harvard L. Rev. (1928), S. 149 ff. – The Establishment of Judicial Review, in: 9 Michigan L. Rev. (1910), S. 102 ff. sowie in: 9 Michigan L. Rev. (1911), S. 283 ff. – The Supreme Court and Unconstitutional Acts of Congress, in: 4 Michigan L. Rev. (1906), S. 616 ff. Corwin, E.S. / Peltason, J.: Understanding the Constitution, 11. Auﬂ. 1988 Corwin, E.S. / Ramsey, M.L.: The Constitutional Law of Constitutional Amendment, in: 27 Notre Dame Lawyer (1951), S. 185 ff. Coudenhove-Kalergi, Graf R.N.: Paneuropa, 1923 Craig, P.: Constitutions, Constitutionalism and the European Union, in: 7 ELJ (2001), S. 125 ff. Cremer, H.-J.: Art. 48 EUV, in: Calliess, C. / Ruffert, M. (Hrsg.), Kommentar zu EU-Vertrag und EG-Vertrag, 2. Auﬂ. 2002 Croley, S.: The Majoritarian Difﬁculty: Elective Judiciaries and the Rule of Law, in: 62 The University of Chicago L. Rev. (1995), S. 689 ff. Croly, H.: Progressive Democracy, 1909 Cromme, F.: Der Verfassungsentwurf des Institutionellen Ausschusses des europäischen Parlaments von 1994, in: ZfG 1995 (3), S. 256 ff. – Verfassungsvertrag der Europäischen Union, Entwurf und Begründung, 2. Auﬂ. 2003 Currie, D.: Die Gewaltenteilung in den USA, in: JA 1991, S. 261 ff. – Die Verfassung der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, 1988 – Neuere Entwicklungen im amerikanischen Verfassungsrecht, in: JöR 46 (1998), S. 511 ff. – Positive und negative Grundrechte, in: AöR 111 (1986), S. 230 ff. – The Constitution in the Supreme Court: The First Hundred Years 1789 –1888, 1985 Czempiel, E.-O. / Schweitzer, C.-C.: Weltpolitik der USA nach 1945. Einführung und Do- kumente, 1989 Dahl, R.A.: Democracy and its Critics, 1989 – How Democratic Is the American Constitution, 2002 Dänzer-Vanotti, W.: Der Europäische Gerichtshof zwischen Rechtsprechung und Recht- setzung, in: Due, O. / Lutter, M. / Schwarze, J. (Hrsg.), Festschrift für Ulrich Everling, Band 1, 1995, S. 205 ff. Däubler-Gmelin, H.: Schwerpunkte der Rechtspolitik in der neuen Legislaturperiode, in: ZfR 3/1999, S. 79 ff. Dauses, M.A.: Aufgabenteilung und judizieller Dialog zwischen den einzelstaatlichen Gerichten und dem EuGH als Funktionselemente des Vorabentscheidungsverfahrens, in: Due, O. u. a. (Hrsg.), Festschrift für U. Everling, 1995, Band 1, S. 223 ff. – Die Rolle des EuGH als Verfassungsgericht der EU, in: Integration, 4/1994, S. 215 ff. De Búrca, G.: Fundamental Rights and the Reach of EC-Law, in: Oxford Journal of Legal Studies, 3/1993, S. 283 ff. de Pauw, L.G.: The Eleventh Pillar: New York and the Federal Constitution, 1966 de Witte, B.: Community Law and National Constitutional Values, in: Legal Issues of European Integration (1991/92), S. 1ff Decker, F.: Die Unabhängigkeit der Richter. Ein Bericht über den Internationalen Richter- kongreß in Rouen, in: Deutsche Richterzeitung 1953, Seite 158 ff. Dederer, H.-G.: Die Konstitutionalisierung Europas, in: ZfG 2/2003, S. 97 ff. Degen, M.: Die Unionsbürgerschaft nach dem Vertrag über die Europäische Union, in: DÖV 1993, S. 749 ff. Dellinger, W.: The Legitimacy of Constitutional Change: Rethinking the Amending Process, in: 97 Harvard L. Rev. (1983), S. 386 ff. – The Recurring Question of the ‚Limited‘ Constitutional Convention, in: 88 Yale L. Rev. (1979), S. 1623 ff. Delors, J.: Rede bei einem Kolloquium der Friedrich-Ebert-Stiftung, „Die Europäische Avantgarde“ in Paris, 2001 DGAP, IFRI und ISPI: Mailänder Erklärung zur Europäischen Verfassung“ von, 28.11.2000, abrufbar über: www.dgap.org, Stichwort: „European Constitution Watch“ di Fabio, U.: Eine europäische Charta. Auf dem Weg zu einer Unionsverfassung, in: JZ 2000, S. 737 ff. – Ist die Staatswerdung Europas unausweichlich? Die Spannung zwischen Unionsgewalt und Souveränität der Mitgliedstaaten ist kein Hindernis für die Einheit Europas, in: FAZ v. 2. 2. 2001, S. 8 Diamond, A.: A Convention for Proposing Amendments. The Constitution’s Other Method, in: 11 PUBLIUS (1981), S. 1113 ff. – Democracy and The Federalist: A Reconsideration of the Framers’ Intent, in: American Political Science Review 53 (1959), S. 52 ff. Dilthey, W.: Die Entstehung der Hermeneutik, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Gesammelte Schriften, Bd. 5, 7. Auﬂ. 1982 – Entwürfe zur Kritik der historischen Vernunft, , in: ders. (Hrsg.), Gesammelte Schriften, Bd. 7, 7. Auﬂ. 1979 Dippel, H.: Das Zeitalter der Revolution (1763 –1789), in: Geschichte der USA, 2001, S. 18 ff. – Die amerikanische Revolution 1763 – 1787, 1985 Dix, W.: Grundrechtecharta und Konvent – auf neuen Wegen zur Reform der EU?, in: Integration 1/2001, S. 34 ff. Doehring, K.: Die nationale „Identität“ der Mitgliedstaaten der EU, in: Due, O. u. a. (Hrsg.), Festschrift für U. Everling, 1995, Band 1, S. 263 ff. Dolzer, R.: Verfassungskonkretisierung durch das Bundesverfassungsgericht und durch politische Verfassungsorgane, 1982 Donnelly, D.: Are Elections for Sale?, 2001 Dorau, C.: Die Verfassungsfrage der EU – Möglichkeiten und Grenzen der europäischen Verfassungsentwicklung nach Nizza, 2001 Dörr, O. / Mager, U.: Rechtswahrung und Rechtsschutz nach Amsterdam – Zu den neuen Zuständigkeiten des EuGH, in: AöR 125 (2000), S. 386 ff. Dreier, H. (Hrsg.): Grundgesetz-Kommentar, Bd. 1 (Art. 1 –19), 2. Auﬂ. 2004 Dreier, R. / Schwegmann, F. (Hrsg.): Probleme der Verfassungsinterpretation, 1976 Drexl, J. u. a. (Hrsg.): Europäische Demokratie, 1999 Dulles, J.F.: Memo of Discussion at the 159 th Meeting of the National Security Council, 13. 8. 1953, in: FRUS 1952 – 1954, Bd. VII, 1, S. 502 f. Dutheil de la Rochère, J.: The French Conseil Constituionnel and the constitutional deve- lopment of the European Union, in: Kloepfer, M. / Pernice, I. (Hrsg.), Entwicklungsper- spektiven der europäischen Verfassung im Lichte des Vertrags von Amsterdam, 1999, S. 43 ff. Ebert, H.G.: Die Interdependenz von Staat, Verfassung und Islam im Nahen und Mittleren Osten in der Gegenwart, 1991 Economic & Social Research Council (Hrsg.): Devolution Brieﬁngs, Devolution is a process not a policy: the new governance of the English regions Brieﬁng No. 18, February 2005 Edel, W.: A Constitutional Convention: Threat or Challenge?, 1981 Editorial Comments: Quis Custodiet the European Court of Justice?, in: Common Market Law Review 30 (1993), S. 899 ff. Ege, K.: Staatstränke für die durstige Christenheit- die Regierung, die Gläubigen und die Toleranz, in: Freitag 15 vom 6. April 2001 Egerer, C.: Verfassungsrechtsprechung des Supreme Court der USA: die Wurzeln des Prinzips des „judicial review“ in Marbury v. Madison, in: ZvglRWiss 88 (1989), S. 416 ff. Ehlermann, C.-D.: The European Communities, its Law and Lawyers, in: Common Market Law Review 29 (1992), S. 213 ff. Ehmke, H.: Grenzen der Verfassungsänderung, 1953 Ehrenzeller, B.: Die Totalrevision der schweizerischen Bundesverfassung. Der gegenwärti- ge Stand des Vorhabens, in: ZaörV 47 (1987), S. 699 ff. Elazar, J.D.: The American Constitutional Tradition, 1988 Elliott, J.: The Debates in State Conventions on the Adoption of the Federal Constitution, Bd. 3, 1888 Ellis, J.: Founding Brothers. The Revolutionary Generation, 2002 – Democratic Delusions. The Initiative Process in America, 2002 Elster, J. / Slagstat, R. (ed.): Constitutionalism and Democracy, 1988 Ely, J.H.: Democracy & Distrust, 1980 Emmanouilidis, J.A. / Fischer, T.: Die Machtfrage europäisch beantworten. Die Abstim- mungsregeln von Nizza und Konvent im Vergleich, 2003 Enzensberger, H.M.: Ach, Europa!, 1990 Epiney, A.: Art. 13 EGV, in: Callies, C. / Ruffert, M. (Hrsg.), Kommentar zum EUV und EGV, 2. Auﬂ., 2002 Epstein, D.F.: The Political Theory of the Federalist, 1984 Ermacora, F. (Hrsg.): Alexander Hamilton, James Madison, John Jay, Der Föderalist, 1958 Ervin, S.: Proposed Legislation on the Convention Method of Amending the United States Constitution, in: 85 Harvard L. Rev. (1977), S. 1612 ff. – Proposed Legislation to Implement the Convention Mechanism of Amending the Con- stitution, in: 66 Michigan L. Rev. (1968), S. 875 ff. Esterbauer, F. (Hrsg.): Regionalismus, 1979 Europa-Institut Freiburg e.V. (Hrsg.): Freiburger Entwurf für einen europäischen Verfas- sungsvertrag, 2002 European Parliament, Press Release: Founding of an Intergroup „European Constitution“, Straßburg, 16. September 1999 European University Institute: A Basic Treaty for the European Union, 2000 Everling, U.: Bundesverfassungsgericht und Gerichtshof der Europäischen Gemeinschaf- ten. Nach dem Maastricht-Urteil, in: Randelzhofer, A. u. a. (Hrsg.), Gedächtnisschrift E. Grabitz, 1995, S. 57 ff. – Die Rolle des Europäischen Gerichtshofs, in: Weidenfeld, W. (Hrsg.), Reform der Europäischen Union, 1995, S. 256 ff. – Die Zukunft der europäischen Gerichtsbarkeit in einer erweiterten Europäischen Union, in: EuR 32 (1997), S. 398 ff. – Unterwegs zur Europäischen Union, 2001 – Von den Europäischen Gemeinschaften zur Europäischen Union. Durch Konvergenz zur Kohärenz, in: Classen, C.D. u. a. (Hrsg.), „In einem vereinten Europa dem Frieden der Welt zu dienen ...“. Liber amicorum Thomas Oppermann, 2001, S. 163 ff. – Zur Funktion des Gerichtshofs der Europäischen Gemeinschaften als Verwaltungsge- richt, in: Bender, B. (Hrsg.), Rechtsstaat zwischen Sozialgestaltung und Rechtsschutz. Festschrift für Konrad Redeker, 1993, S. 293 ff. – Zur Rechtsstruktur einer Europäischen Verfassung, in: Integration, 1/1984, S. 12 ff. Fairchild Cushman, R.F. / Koukoutchos, B.S.: Cases in Constitutional Law, 9 th ed. 1999 Faller, H.J.: Zur Entwicklung der nationalen Verfassungsgerichte in Europa, in: EuGRZ 1986, S. 42 ff. Farrand, M., The Records of the Federal Convention, Bd. 1, Revised Edition 1937 sowie 1966 Fischer, J.: Die Schwerpunkte der deutschen Ratspräsidentschaft, Rede vor dem EP in Straßburg, 1999, abrufbar unter www.hu-berlin.de/linguapolis/ConsIV98-99/Cons98- 99.htm – Vom Staatenverbund zur Föderation. Gedanken über die Finalität der europäischen Integration, Rede vor der Humboldt-Universität Berlin am 12. 5. 2000, abgedruckt u. a. in: Integration 2000, S. 149 ff. – Zukunftsfähigkeit und Legitimität der Europäischen Union, Rede vor der französischen Nationalversammlung, 20.Januar 1999, im Internet abrufbar unter www.auswaertigesamt .de/www/de/infoservice/download/pdf/reden/1999/r990120a.pdf Fischer, K.H.: Der Vertrag von Nizza, 2001 Fischer, P.: Die EU – eine autonome Rechtsgemeinschaft? Gleichzeitig ein „Verfassungs- Konvent“ und neue Konventsmethode. Beitrag zur Problematik des dualistischen Rechts- denkens in der internationalen Jurisprudenz, in: Hummer, W. (Hrsg.), Paradigmenwech- sel im Europarecht zur Jahrtausendwende. Ansichten österreichischer Völkerrechtler zu aktuellen Problemlagen, 2003, S. 3 ff. Fisher, S.G.: The Trial of the Constitution, 1862 (Neudr. 1972) Fleiner-Gerster, T.: Allgemeine Staatslehre, 2. Auﬂ. 1995 Ford, P.L. (ed.): The Works of Thomas Jefferson, Vol. 6, 1904 –5 – The Federalist. A commentary on the Constitution of the United States by Alexander Hamilton, James Madison and John Jay edited with notes, illustrative documents and a copious index by Paul Leicester Ford, 1898 Forndran, E.: Der NATO-Doppelbeschluß – oder: Die Diskussion über die Nachrüstung, in: Gegenwartskunde 3/1981, S. 293 ff. Fraenkel, E.: Das amerikanische Regierungssystem, 1960 (3. Auﬂ. 1976) Frankenberg, G.: The Return of Contract: Problems and Pitfalls of European Constitutio- nalism, in: 6 ELJ 2000, S. 257 ff. Frankfurter, F.: John Marshall and the Judicial Function, in: 69 Harvard L. Rev. (1955), S. 217 ff. Franzius, C. / Preuß, U.K. (Hrsg.): Europäische Öffentlichkeit, 2004 Franzke, H.-G.: Das weitere Schicksal des Vertrages von Nizza, in: ZRP 2001, S. 423 ff. Freiburghaus, D.: Stellungnahme, in: Kreis, G. (Hrsg.), Der Beitrag der Wissenschaften zur künftigen Verfassung der EU. Interdisziplinäres Verfassungssymposium anlässlich des 10 Jahre Jubiläums des Europainstituts der Universität Basel. Basler Schriften zur europäischen Integration, Nr. 66, 2003, S. 60 f. Freidel, F. (Hrsg.): Harvard Guide to American History, 2 Bde., Cambridge (Mass) 1974 Friedman, B.: Dialogue and Judicial Review, in: 91 Michigan L. Rev. (1993), S. 577 ff. Fromont, M.: La justice constitutionelle dans la monde, 1996 Fuchs, M. / Hartleif, S. / Popovic, V.: Einleitung, in: Deutscher Bundestag, Referat Öffent- lichkeitsarbeit (Hrsg.), Der Weg zum EU-Verfassungskonvent, 2002, S. 21 ff. Fuss, E.-W.: Zur Rechtsstaatlichkeit der Europäischen Gemeinschaften, in: DÖV 1964, S. 577 ff. Gabriel, O.W. / Brettschneider, F. (Hrsg.): Die EU-Staaten im Vergleich. Strukturen, Pro- zesse, Inhalte, 1994, S. 23 ff. Gabriel, S.: Regierungserklärung am 21. Juni 2000 in Hannover, abrufbar unter www.eiz- niedersachsen.de/uploads/media/ef-2000-1.pdf Gannon, T.M.: Die katholischen Bischöfe in der amerikanischen Politik der 80er Jahre, in: Kodalle, K.M. (Hrsg.), Gott und Politik in USA – Über den Einﬂuss des Religiösen, 1988, S. 155 ff. Garner, B.A. (ed.): Black’s Law Dictionary, 8 th edition 2006 Garner, J.W.: Amendment of State Constitutions, 1907 Garthe, M.: Weichenstellung zur Europäischen Union? Der Verfassungsentwurf des Euro- päischen Parlaments und sein Beitrag zur Überwindung der EG-Krise, 1989 Gaugush, S.: Principles Governing the Interpretation of Exercises of Article V Powers, in: 35 The Western Pol. Q. (1982), S. 213 ff. Gebhardt, J.: Direkt-demokratische Institutionen und repräsentative Demokratie im Verfas- sungsstaat, in: Aus Politik und Zeitgeschichte, 1991, B 23, S. 16 ff. – The Federalist (1787/88), in: Maier, H. u. a. (Hrsg.), Klassiker des politischen Denkens, Bd. II, 5. Auﬂ. 1987, S. 58 ff. – Verfassung und Politische Kultur in Deutschland, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Verfassung und politische Kultur, 1999 – Verfassungspatriotismus. Anmerkungen zur symbolischen Funktion der Verfassung in den USA, in: Akademie für politische Bildung (Hrsg.), Zum Staatsverständnis der Gegenwart, 1987 Gebhardt, J. / Schmalz-Bruns, R. (Hrsg.), Demokratie, Verfassung und Nation, 1994 Geldbach, E.: Religion und Politik: Religious Liberty, in: Kodalle, K.M. (Hrsg.), Gott und Politik in USA – Über den Einﬂuss der Religion, 1988, S. 230 ff. Gerhard, D.: Das Abendland 800 – 1800. Ursprung und Gegenbild unserer Zeit, 1981 Gersdorf, H.: Das Kooperationsverhältnis zwischen deutscher Gerichtsbarkeit und EuGH, in: DVBl. 1994, S. 674 ff. Gerstenberg, O.: Bürgerrechte und deliberative Demokratie. Elemente einer pluralistischen Verfassungstheorie, 1997 Giauque, J.G.: Grand Designs and Visions of Unity. The Atlantic Powers and the Reorga- nization of Western Europe, 1958 – 1963, 2002 Giering, C.: Europa zwischen Zweckverband und Superstaat, 1997 Gimbal, A.: Europarat in Bedrängnis. Notwendige Reformen und Konsequenzen, in: Inter- nationale Politik 12/1997, S. 45 ff. Gladstone, W.E.: (ohne Titel), in: The North American Review, Sept. 1878 Glendon, M.A.: Rights Talk. The Impoverishment of Political Discourse, 1991 Gnan, R.: Der Vertrag von Nizza, in: BayVBl. 2001, S. 449 ff. Göler, D. / Jopp, M.: Die europäische Verfassungskrise und die Strategie des „langen Atems“, in: integration 29/2006, S. 91 ff. Göler, D. / Marhold, H.: Die Zukunft der Verfassung – Überlegungen zum Beginn der Reﬂexionsphase, in: integration 28/2005, S. 332 ff. Görlach, W. / Leinen, J. / Linkohr, R.: Europa als demokratischer Staat, in: Mahrhold, H., Die neue Europadebatte, 2001, S. 298 ff. Götz, V.: Das Maastricht-Urteil des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, in: JZ 1993, S. 1081 ff. Goulard, S.: Europäische Paradoxien – ein Kommentar zur Lage der EU, in: integration 30/2007, S. 503 ff. Goulard, S. / Lequesne, C.: Une constitution européenne, si et seulement si ..., in: Politique étrangère, n° 2, 2001, S. 1 ff. Graber, M.A.: Why Interpret? Political Justiﬁcation and American Constitutionalism, in: 56 The Review of Politics (1994), S. 415 ff. Grabitz, E.: Europäisches Bürgerrecht zwischen Marktbürgerschaft und Staatsbürgerschaft, 1970 Grabitz, E. / Hilf, M. (Hrsg.), Das Recht der Europäischen Union, Kommentar, 2003 (Stand: 21. Erg.Lieferung) Green, A.W.: Political Integration by Jurisprudence. The Work of the Court of Justice of the European Communities in European Political Integration, 1969 Greß, F.: Wiedererstarken der Einzelstaaten, in: Das Parlament vom 10. September 1993 Griewank, K.: Der neuzeitliche Revolutionsbegriff, 3. Auflage 1973 Griller, S.: Der „Sui Generis-Charakter“ der EU und die Konsequenzen für die Verfassungs- optionen. Ein Versuch der Entmythologisierung des Verfassungsstreits, in: Hummer, W. (Hrsg.), Paradigmenwechsel im Europarecht zur Jahrtausendwende. Ansichten österrei- chischer Europarechtler zu aktuellen Problemlagen, 2003, S. 23 ff. – Der Anwendungsbereich der Grundrechtscharta, in: Duschanek, A. / Griller, S. (Hrsg.), Grundrechte für Europa – Die Europäische Union nach Nizza, 2002, S. 147 ff. – Ein Staat ohne Volk? Zur Zukunft der Europäischen Union, IEF Working Paper Nr. 21, 1996 Griller, S. / Maislinger, F. / Reindl, A. (Hrsg.), Fundamentale Rechtsgrundlagen einer EG- Mitgliedschaft, 1991, S. 236 ff. Grimes, A.: Democracy and the Amendments to the Constitution, 1978 Grimm, D.: Braucht Europa eine Verfassung?, in: JZ 1995, S. 581 ff. – Die Zukunft der Verfassung, 1991 – Verfassung, in: Görres Gesellschaft (Hrsg.), Staatslexikon, Band 5, 7. Auflage, 1989 und 1995 Großfeld, B.: Götterdämmerung? Zur Stellung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, in: NJW 1995, S. 1719 ff. Grote, R.: Direkte Demokratie in den Staaten der Europäischen Union, in: Staatswissen- schaft und Staatspraxis, 1996, S. 317 ff. – Rechtskreise im öffentlichen Recht, in: AöR 126 (2001), S. 10 ff. Guérot, U.: Eine Verfassung für Europa – Neue Regeln für den alten Kontinent?, in: IP 2/2001, S. 28 ff. Guggisberg, H.R.: Geschichte der USA, 2. Auﬂ. 1988 Gunlicks, A. B.: Föderative Systeme im Vergleich: Die USA und Deutschland, in: von Arnim, H.:(Hrsg.), Föderalismus – hält er noch, was er verspricht?: seine Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft, auch im Lichte ausländischer Erfahrungen, 2000, S. 41 ff. – (ed.), Campaign and Party Finance in North America and Western Europe, 1993 – Prinzipien des amerikanischen Föderalismus, in: Kirchhof, P. / Kommers, D. (Hrsg.), Deutschland und sein Grundgesetz: Themen einer deutsch-amerikanischen Konferenz, 1993, S. 99 ff. Gunther, G.: Constitutional Brinkmanship. Stumbling Toward a Convention, in: 65 Amer. Bar Assoc. J. (1979), S. 1046 ff. – Constitutional Law, 11 th ed. 1985 Gusy, C.: Parlamentarischer Gesetzgeber und Bundesverfassungsgericht, 1985 Guthrie, W.D.: Constitutional Aspects of National Prohibition: a Review of the Antecedents of the Eighteenth Amendment, the Objections to its Repeal, and the Advisability of its Modiﬁcation, 1932 Guttenberg, K.-T. zu: Vorsichtig in die Unabhängigkeit, in: Die Welt vom 8. 10. 2005 – Offer Turkey a ‚Privileged Partnership‘ Instead, in: International Herald Tribune vom 15. 12. 2004 – Eine Lösung für den Kosovo, in: Berliner Zeitung vom 18. 2. 2006. – „Le partenariat privilégié, alternative à l’adhésion“, Fondation Robert Schuman, Note bleue n° 38 (sous la direction de Sylvie Goulard, par Carlo Altomonte, Pierre Defraigne, Lucas Delattre, Rudolf Scharping, Karl Theodor Freiherr zu Guttenberg) – Privilegierte Partnerschaft. Jenseits von Entweder-oder: Eine Alternative zum EU- Beitritt der Türkei, in: Die Welt vom 3. 1. 2004 – Transatlantische Festigkeit gegenüber Iran. Keine Alternative zur einheitlichen Ver- handlungsstrategie, in: Neue Züricher Zeitung vom 14. 9. 2005, S. 5 – Turkey and the EU. We Need an Option Short of Full Membership, in: European Affairs 6 (2005), S. 39 ff. – Vertrauen statt Marktgeschrei, in: Bayernkurier vom 28. 1. 2006 Guttenberg, K.-T. zu / Mützenich, R.: Es ist an Teheran, den nächsten Schritt zu tun. Iran ist es im Atomstreit nicht gelungen, die internationale Gemeinschaft zu spalten, in: Financial Times Deutschland vom 12. 6. 2006 – Locken und Abschrecken. Nur gemeinsam und mit einer Doppel-Strategie können Europa und die USA Iran zur Aufgabe des Atomprogramms bewegen, in: Süddeutsche Zeitung vom 24. 11. 05, S. 2 Haarmann, H. (Hrsg.): Europäische Identität und Sprachenvielfalt, 1995 Häberle, P.: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht als Muster einer selbständigen Verfassungsge- richtsbarkeit, in: Badura, P. / Dreier, H. (Hrsg.), Festschrift 50 Jahre Bundesverfassungs- gericht, Bd. 1, S. 311 ff. – Das Prinzip der Subsidiarität aus der Sicht der vergleichenden Verfassungslehre, in: AöR 119 (1994), S. 169 ff. – Die Herausforderungen des europäischen Juristen vor den Aufgaben unserer Verfas- sungs-Zukunft: 16 Entwürfe auf dem Prüfstand, in: DÖV 11/2003, S. 429 ff. – Die offene Gesellschaft der Verfassungsinterpreten, in: JZ 1975, S. 297 ff. – Die Schlussphase der Verfassunggebung in den neuen Bundesländern, in: JöR 43 (1995), S. 355 ff. – Europäische Rechtskultur (1994), Taschenb. 1997 – Europäische Verfassungslehre in Einzelstudien, 1999 – Europäische Verfassungslehre, 4. Auﬂ. 2006 (mittlerweile 5. Auﬂ. 2008) – Gemeineuropäisches Verfassungsrecht, in: ders., Europäische Rechtskultur, 1994, S. 33 ff. – Gibt es eine „europäische Öffentlichkeit“?, 2001 – „Gott“ im Verfassungsstaat?, 1987 (nunmehr in: ders., Rechtsvergleichung im Kraftfeld des Verfassungsstaates, 1992, S. 213 ff.) – Grundrechtsgeltung und Grundrechtsinterpretation im Verfassungsstaat, in: JZ 1989, S. 913 ff. – Klassikertexte im Verfassungsleben, 1981 – Kulturföderalismus in Deutschland – Kultzrregionalismus in Europa, in: Festschrift für T. Fleiner, 2003, S. 61 ff. – Kulturverfassungsrecht im Bundesstaat, 1980 – Öffentlichkeit und Verfassung, in: ZfP 1969, S. 273 ff. – Präambeln im Text und Kontext von Verfassungen, in: Listl, J. / Schambeck, H. (Hrsg.), Demokratie in Anfechtung und Bewährung, Festschrift für J. Broermann, 1982, S. 211 ff. – Rechtsvergleichung im Kraftfeld des Verfassungsstaates, 1992 – Verfassung als Kultur, in: JöR 49 (2001), S. 125 ff., 132. – Verfassung als öffentlicher Prozess, 3. Auflage 1998 – Verfassungslehre als Kulturwissenschaft, 2. Auﬂ. 1998 – Vom Kulturstaat zum Kulturverfassungsrecht, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Kulturstaatlichkeit und Kulturverfassungsrecht, 1982, S. 1 ff. – Zeit und Verfassung, in: ZfP 21 (1974), S. 111 ff., wiederabgedruckt in: Dreier, R. / Schwegmann, F. (Hrsg.), Probleme der Verfassungsinterpretation, 1976, S. 293 ff. – Zeit und Verfassungskultur, in: Peisl, A. / Mohler, A. (Hrsg.), Die Zeit, 1983, S. 289 ff. – Zur gegenwärtigen Diskussion um das Problem der Souveränität, in: AöR 92 (1967), S. 259 ff. Habermas, J.: Braucht Europa eine Verfassung? Eine Bemerkung zu Dieter Grimm, in: Grimm, D., Die Einbeziehung des Anderen. Studien zur politischen Theorie, 1996, S. 185 ff. – Die postnationale Konstellation und die Zukunft der Demokratie, in: ders., Die postna- tionale Konstellation. Politische Essays, 1998, S. 91 ff. – Die postnationale Konstellation. Politische Essays, 1998 – Faktizität und Geltung. Beiträge zur Diskurstheorie des Rechts und des demokratischen Rechtsstaats, 1992 – Warum braucht Europa eine Verfassung?, in: DIE ZEIT vom 28. 06. 2001, S. 7 Habermas, J. / Derrida, J.: Nach dem Krieg: Die Wiedergeburt Europas“, in: FAZ vom 31. Mai 2003, auch in: Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik, Nr. 7 (Juli 2003) S. 877 ff. Habsburg, O. von: Die Paneuropäische Idee. Eine Vision wird Wirklichkeit, 1999 Hägermann, H.: Die Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte in den ersten amerikani- schen Staatsverfassungen, 1910 Haines, C.G.: The American Doctrine of Judicial Supremacy, 2 nd ed. 1959 Hall, K.L.: A Comprehensive Bibliography of American Constitutional and Legal History, 1896 – 1979, 5 Vol. 1984 Hall, K.L. / Ely, J.W. / Grossman, J.B. / Wiecek, W.(eds.): The Oxford companion to the Su- preme Court of the United States, 1992 Haller, G.: Recht – Demokratie– Politik. Zum unterschiedlichen Verständnis von Staat und Nation dies- und jenseits des Atlantiks. Referat anlässlich der Tagung „Die USA – In- nenansichten einer Weltmacht“, 7. / 8. Februar 2003 an der Katholischen Akademie in Bayern, München, http://www.grethaller.ch/kath-ak-muenchen.html Haller, W.: Supreme Court und Politik in den USA. Fragen der Justiziabilität in der höchstrichterlichen Rechtsprechung, 1972 Hallstein, W.: Die Europäische Gemeinschaft, 1. Auﬂ. 1973 (5. Auﬂ. 1979) – United Europe: Challenge and Opportunity. The William L. Clayton Lectures on Inter- national Economic affairs and Foreign Policy, 1962 – Der unvollendete Bundesstaat. Europäische Erfahrungen und Erkenntnisse, 1969 Haltern, U.: Book Review of Richard Häußler, Der Konﬂikt zwischen Bundesverfassungs- gericht und politischer Führung, in: 7 EJIL (1996), S. 137 f. – Europäischer Kulturkampf. Zur Wahrung „nationaler Identität“ im Unionsvertrag, in: Der Staat 37 (1998), S. 591 ff. – Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit, Demokratie und Mißtrauen, 1998 Hammerich, H.R.: Jeder für sich und Amerika gegen alle? Die Lastenteilung der NATO am Beispiel des Temporary Council Comittee 1949 bis 1954, 2003 Hänsch, K.: Der Konvent – unkonventionell, in: Integration 4/2003, S. 331 ff. – Ziel und Zukunft der Einigung Europas, Rede auf der Landestagung der Europa-Uni- on Hessen, 3. Juni 2000, abrufbar unter www.europa-web.de/europa/01lvkvjf/102LV /haensch.htm Hatje, A.: Die institutionelle Reform der Europäischen Union – der Vertrag von Nizza auf dem Prüfstand, in: EuR 2001, S. 143 ff. Hatschek, J.: Allgemeines Staatsrecht, Bd. II, 1909 Hattenhauer, H.: Europäische Rechtsgeschichte, 1992 (4. Auﬂ. 2004) Hauptly, D.J.: A Convention of Delegates – the Creation of the Constitution, 1987 Häußler, R.: Der Konﬂikt zwischen Bundesverfassungsgericht und politischer Führung, 1994 Hay, P.: US-Amerikanisches Recht, München 2000 Heberlein, H.: Regierungskonferenz 1996: Eine Neue Verfassung für die Europäische Union? (Tagungsbereicht), in: BayVBl. 1997, S. 78 ff. Heckel, K.: Der Föderalismus als Prinzip überstaatlicher Gemeinschaftbildung, 1998 Hecker, J.: Souveränitätswahrung durch Einstimmigkeit im Rat: Der Conseil Constitution- nel zum Vertrag von Amsterdam, in: JZ 1998, S. 938 ff. Heer, F.: Europäische Geistesgeschichte, 1953 Hegel, G.W.F.: Grundlinien der Philosophie des Rechts, 1821 Heideking J., Die Vereinigten Staaten, der Marshall-Plan und die Anfänge der europäischen Integration, in: Dietl, R. / Knipping, F. (Hrsg.), Begegnungen zweier Kontinente. Die Vereinigten Staaten und Europa seit dem Ersten Weltkrieg, 1999, S. 17 ff. – Die Verfassung vor dem Richterstuhl: Vorgeschichte und Ratiﬁzierung der amerikani- schen Verfassung: 1787 – 1791, 1988 – Einführung in die amerikanische Geschichte, 1998 – Geschichte der USA, 2. Auﬂ. 1999 – Revolution, Verfassung und Nationalstaatsgründung, in: Adams, W.P. u. a. (Hrsg.), Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Bd. 1, S. 32 ff. Heine, H.: Deutschland. Ein Wintermärchen, 1844 Heinig, H.M.: Die Religionen, die Kirchen und die europäische Grundrechtscharta, in: Zeitschrift für evangelisches Kirchenrecht 2001, S. 440 ff. Heintzen, M.: Vom Dickicht der Verträge zur europäischen Verfassung? Vortrag vom 27. 11. 2000 im Rahmen des Studienganges Journalisten-Weiterbildung der Freien Universität Berlin, abrufbar unter www.fu-berlin.de/jura/netlaw/pubikationen/beitraege /ss00-heintzen.html Heller, H.: Staatslehre, 1934 (Neudr. 1963) Heller, K.: Der Supreme Court der Vereinigte Staaten von Amerika. Probleme eines Höchst- gerichts, in: EuGRZ 1985, S. 685 ff. Hénard, J.: Ehre sei Gott ... in der EU. Deutschland besteht darauf, in: Die Zeit vom 2. 11. 2000, S. 9 Henkin, L.: Is There a ‚Political Question‘ Doctrine?, in: 85 Yale L.J. (1976), S. 597 ff. Herbst, T.: Legitimation durch Verfassunggebung. Ein Prinzipienmodell der Legitimität staatlicher und supranationaler Hoheitsgewalt, 2003 Herdegen, M.: Die Europäische Union als Wertegemeinschaft: aktuelle Herausforderungen, in: Festschrift für Rupert Scholz, 2007, S. 139 ff. – Europarecht, 8. Auflage 2006 Hernekamp, K.: Formen und Verfahren direkter Demokratie, 1979 Herrmann, J.: Die Unabhängigkeit des Richters?, in: Deutsche Richterzeitung 1982, S. 286 ff. Herrnfeld, H.-H.: Art. 48 EUV, in: Schwarze, J. (Hrsg.), EU-Kommentar, 2000 Hertel, W.: Supranationalität als Verfassungsprinzip, 1999 Herzog, R. / Hobe, S. (Hrsg.), Die europäische Union auf dem Weg zum verfassten Staaten- verbund: Perspektiven der europäischen Verfassungsordung, 2004 Hesse, K.: Der unitarische Bundesstaat, 1962 – Grundzüge des Verfassungsrechts der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 20. Auﬂ. 1995 Heun, W.: Die Trennung von Kirche und Staat in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, in: Kästner, K-H. / Nörr, K.W. / Schlaich, K. (Hrsg.), Festschrift für Martin Heckel, 1999 S. 341 ff. Heußner, H.K.: Volksgesetzgebung in den USA und in Deutschland, 1994 Higginbotham, D.: The War of American Independence, 1977 Hilf, M.: Europäische Union und Europäische Menschenrechtskonvention, in: Beyerlin, U. u. a. (Hrsg.), Recht zwischen Umbruch und Bewahrung. Festschrift für R. Bernhardt, 1995, S. 1193 ff. – Europäische Union und nationale Identität der Mitgliedstaaten, in: Randelzhofer, A. / Scholz, R. / Wilke, D. (Hrsg.), Gedächtnisschrift für Eberhard Grabitz, 1995, S. 157 ff. Hilf, M. / Pache, E.: Der Vertrag von Amsterdam, in: NJW 1998, S. 705 ff. Hillenbrand, M.J.: Die USA und die EG. Spannungen und Möglichkeiten, in: Kaiser, K. / Schwarz, H.-P. (Hrsg.), Amerika und Westeuropa. Gegenwarts- und Zukunftsprobleme, 1977, S. 288 ff. Hinske, N.: Aufklärung, in: Staatslexikon, Bd. 1, 7. Auﬂ. 1992, S. 391 ff. Hirsch, G.: Dezentralisierung des Gerichtssystems der Europäischen Union?, in: ZRP 2000, S. 57 ff. – Der EuGH im Spannungsfeld zwischen Gemeinschaftsrecht und nationalem Recht, in: NJW 2000, S. 1817 ff. – Die Rolle des Europäischen Gerichtshofs bei der europäischen Integration, in: JöR 49 (2001), S. 79 ff. – Kein Staat, aber eine Verfassung, in: NJW 2000, S. 46 f. Hitchcock, H.W.: Music in the United States, 2. Auflage 1974 Hitzel-Cassagnes, T.: Der Europäische Gerichtshof: Ein europäisches ,Verfassungsge- richt’?, in: APuZ, B. 52 – 53/2000 Hobbes, T.: Leviathan, 1651 Hobe, S.: Bedingungen, Verfahren und Chancen europäischer Verfassungsgebung: Zur Arbeit des Brüsseler Verfassungskonvents, in: Europarecht, Heft 1, 2003, S. 1 ff. – Die Unionsbürgerschaft nach dem Vertrag von Maastricht, in: Der Staat, Nr. 32 (1993), S. 245 ff. Hofmann, H.: Von der Staatssoziologie zur Soziologie der Verfassung?, in: JZ 1999, S. 1065 ff. Hofmannsthal, H. von: Blick auf den geistigen Zustand Europas, 1922, abgedruckt in: Lüt- zeler, P.M. (Hrsg.), „Hoffnung Europa“. Deutsche Essays von Novalis bis Enzensberger, 1994, S. 258 ff. Hölscheidt, S.: Art. 21, in: Meyer, J. (Hrsg.), Die Charta der Grundrechte der Europäischen Union, 2003 – Europäischer Konvent, Europäische Verfassung, nationale Parlamente, in: JöR 53 (2005), S. 429 ff. Hölscheidt, S. / Mund, E.: Religionen und Kirchen im europäischen Verfassungsverbund, in: EuR 2003, S. 1083 ff. Hölscheidt, S. / Putz, I.: Referenden in Europa, in: DÖV 18 (2003), S. 737 ff. Holton, W.: Forced Founders: Indians, Debtors, Slaves, and the Making of the American Revolution in Virginia, 1999 Homeyer, J.: Ja, der Gottesbezug wird kommen, in: Rheinischer Merkur vom 15. 5. 2003 Horn, H.-D.: Über den Grundsatz der Gewaltenteilung in Deutschland und Europa, in: JöR 49 (2001), S. 287 ff. Hrbek, R.: Europa in der internationalen Politik, in: Albrecht, U. / Vogler, H. (Hrsg.), Lexikon der internationalen Politik, 1997, S. 131 ff., 133. – (Hrsg.): Die Reform der Europäischen Union, 1997 Huber, H.: Rechtstheorie, Verfassungsrecht, Völkerrecht, 1971 Huber, P.M.: Die Rolle des Demokratieprinzips im europäischen Integrationsprozess, in: Staatswissenschaften und Staatspraxis 1992, S. 349 ff. – Differenzierte Integration und Flexibilität als neues Ordnungsmuster der Europäischen Union?, in: EuR 1996, S. 347 ff. – Europäisches und nationales Verfassungsrecht, in: VVDStRL 60 (2001), S. 194 ff. – Maastricht – ein Staatsstreich?, 1993 Hummer, W.: „Verfassungs-Konvent“ und neue Konventsmethode. Instrumente zur Verstaat- lichung der Union, in: Politische Studien, Der Europäische Verfassungskonvent – Stra- tegien und Argumente, Sonderheft 1/2003, S. 53 ff. – Eine Verfassung für die Europäische Union – eine Sicht aus Österreich, in: Tim- mermann, H. (Hrsg.), Eine Verfassung für die Europäische Union. Beiträge zu einer grundsätzlichen und aktuellen Diskussion, 2001 Hytier, J. (Hrsg.); Valéry, P.: OEuvres, 1957 Ihering, R. von.: Scherz und Ernst in der Jurisprudenz, Neudruck, Darmstadt 1992 Imboden, M.: Die Bundesverfassung, wie sie sein könnte (1959), in: ders., Staat und Recht, 1971, S. 219 ff. Institut für Staatslehre und Politik e. V. in Mainz (Hrsg.): Der Kampf um den Wehrbeitrag, Bd. 2, 2. Halbband: Das Gutachtenverfahren (30.7.–15. 12. 1952), 1953 Ipsen, H.P.: Die Verfassungsrolle des Europäischen Gerichtshofs für die Integration, in: Schwarze, J. (Hrsg.), Der Europäische Gerichtshof als Verfassungsgericht und Rechts- schutzinstanz, 1983, S. 29 ff. – Europäisches Gemeinschaftsrecht, 1972 – Fusionverfassung Europäische Gemeinschaften, 1969 IRI Europe (Hrsg.); IRI Europe Country Index on Citizenlawmaking. A Report on Design and Rating of the I&R Requirements and Practices of 32 European States, 2003 sowie 2004. Isensee, J.: Staat und Verfassung, in: Isensee, J. / Kirchhof, P., Handbuch des Staatsrechts der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Band I, 1987 Jacobs, F.: Is the Court of Justice of the European Communities a Constitutional Court?, in: Curtin, D. / O‘Keeffe, D. (eds.), Constitutional Adjucation in European Community and National Law, Dublin 1992 Jacobs, F.G.: A new Constitutional Role for the European Court of Justice in the next deca- de?, in: Kloepfer, M. / Pernice, I. (Hrsg.), Entwicklungsperspektiven der europäischen Verfassung im Lichte des Vertrags von Amsterdam, Baden-Baden 1999, S. 56 ff. Jaffe, L.L.: English and American Judges as Lawmakers, 1969 Janning, J.: Leitbilder der europäischen Integration, in: Weidenfeld, W. / Wessels, W. (Hrsg.), Europa von A-Z. Taschenbuch der Europäischen Integration, 1997, S. 253 ff. Jellinek, G.: Allgemeine Staatslehre, 3. Auﬂ. 1914 (Neudr. 1960) – Die Lehre von den Staatenverbindungen, 1882 – System der subjektiven öffentlichen Rechte, 2. Auﬂ. 1905 Jillson, C.C.: Constitution-Making: Alignment and Realignment in the Federal Convention of 1787, in: The American Political Science Review, 75 (1981), S. 598 ff. Jochum, G.: Der neue Art. 13 EGV oder „political correctness“ auf europäisch?, in: ZRP 1999, S. 280 ff. Johnstone, R.M.: Jefferson and the Presidency, 1978 Jopp, M. / Lippert, B. / Schneider, H. (Hrsg.): Das Vertragswerk von Nizza und die Zukunft der Europäischen Union, 2001 Jopp, M. / Matl, S. (Hrsg.), Der Vertrag über eine Verfassung für Europa – Analysen zur Konstitutionalisierung der EU, 2005 Jospin, L.: Rede zur „Zukunft des erweiterten Europas“, 28. 5. 2001, abrufbar unter www .franco-allemand.com/de/de-traite-jospineurope2001.htm. Jouanjan, O.: Stellungnahme, in: Kreis, G. (Hrsg.), Der Beitrag der Wissenschaften zur künftigen Verfassung der EU. Interdisziplinäres Verfassungssymposium anlässlich des 10 Jahre Jubiläums des Europainstituts der Universität Basel. Basler Schriften zur europäischen Integration, Nr. 66, 2003, S. 12 ff. Juppé, A. / Toubon, J., Constitution de l’Union Européenne. Contribution à une réﬂexion sur les institutions futures de l’Europe, vom 28. 6. 2000, abrufbar unter www.mic-fr.org /proposition-mic-ce.rtf Jürgensen, T. / Schlünder, I.: EG-Grundrechtsschutz gegenüber Maßnahmen der Mitglied- staaten, in: AöR 1996, S. 200 ff. Kägi, W.: in: Die Juristischen Fakultäten der Schweizer Universitäten (Hrsg.), Die Freiheit des Bürgers im schweizerischen Recht. Festgabe zur 100-Jahr-Feier der Bundesverfas- sung, 1948 Kahn, P.W.: Legitimacy and History: Self-Government in American Constitutional Theory, 1992 – The Reign of Law: Marbury v. Madison and the Construction of America, 1997 Kant, I.: Zum ewigen Frieden, 1795 Karpenstein; U.: Der Vertrag von Amsterdam im Lichte der Maastricht-Entscheidung des BVerfG, in: DVBl. 1998, S. 942 ff. – Der Vertrag von Amsterdam im Lichte der Maastrichtentscheidung des BVerfG, in: DVBl 1998, S. 942 ff.; Kaufmann, M.: Europäische Integration und Demokratieprinzip, 1997 Kean, L.: A Constitutional Convention Would Threaten Rights We Have Cherished for 200 Years, in: 4 Det.Col. of L. Rev. (1986), S. 1087 ff. Keller, H.G.: Die Quellen der amerikanischen Verfassung, in: Schweizer Beiträge zur allgemeinen Geschichte, 16 (1953), S. 107 ff. Kelly, A.H. / Harbison, W.A. / Belz, H. (eds.), The American Constitution – its Origins and Development, 7th ed. 1991 Kelsen, H.: General Theory of Law and State, 1949 – Wesen und Entwicklung der Staatsgerichtsbarkeit, in: VVDStRL 5 (1929), S. 30 ff. Kendrigan, M.L.: Constitutional Revision in Other States, 1965 Kenyon, C.M.: Men of Little Faith: The Antifederalists on the Nature of Representative Government, in: William and Mary Quarterly 12 (1955), S. 3 ff. Kilian, M.: Der Visionär, in: Classen, C.D. u. a. (Hrsg.), „In einem vereinten Europa dem Frieden der Welt zu dienen ...“. Liber amicorum Thomas Oppermann, 2001, S. 119 ff. Kimmel , A. (Hrsg.): Verfassungen als Fundament und Instrument der Politik, 1995 Kincaid, J.: De Facto Devolution and Urban Defunding: The Priority of Persons over Places, in: 21 Journal of Urban Affairs (1999) no. 2, S. 135 ff. Kirchhof, P.: Die Gewaltenbalance zwischen staatlichen und europäischen Organen, in: Pernice, (Hrsg.), Grundfragen der europäischen Verfassungsentwicklung, Schriftenreihe Europäisches Verfassungsrecht, Band 4, Forum Constitionis Europae – Band 1, 2000, S. 37 ff. – Die Gewaltenbalance zwischen staatlichen und europäischen Organen, in: JZ 1998, S. 965 ff. – Die Steuerungsfunktion von Verfassungsrecht in Umbruchsituationen, in: Hesse, J.J. u. a. (Hrsg.), Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspolitik in Umbruchsituationen, 1999, S. 31 ff. – Europäische Einigung und der Verfassungsstaat der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, in: Isensee, (Hrsg.), Europa als politische Idee und als rechtliche Form, 1993, S. 63 ff. – Verfassungsrechtlicher und internationaler Schutz der Menschenrechte, Konkurrenz oder Ergänzung?, in: EuGRZ 1994, S. 16 ff. Klette, C.M.: Zur Einführung: Verfassungsrecht der Vereinigten Staaten, in: JuS 1976, S. 8 ff. Klippel, D.: Der Einﬂuß der Physiokraten, in: Der Staat 1984, S. 205 ff. Kluth, W.: Die Mitgliedstaaten der Europäischen Union als Gestalter und Adressaten des Integrationsprozesses – Grundlagen und Problemaufriss, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Europäische Integration und Verfassungsrecht. Eine Analyse der Einwirkungen der Europäischen Integration auf die mitgliedstaatlichen Verfassungssysteme und ein Vergleich ihrer Reaktionsmodelle, 2007, S. 9 ff. Kneeshaw, S.: In Pursuit of Peace: the American reaction to the Kellogg-Briand Pact, 1928 – 29, 1991 Knipping, F.: Rom, 25. März 1957. Die Einigung Europas, 2004 Koenig, C.: Ist die europäische Union verfassungsfähig?, in: DÖV 1998, S. 268 ff. Kokott, J.: Der Grundrechtsschutz im europäischen Gemeinschaftsrecht, in: AöR 1996, S. 599 ff. Kommers, D.P.: The Supreme Court and the Constitution: The Continuing Debate on Judicial Review, in: The Review of Politics, No. 3, vol. 47, 1985, S. 113 ff. Konstitutioneller Ausschuss des Europäische Parlaments: Bericht über die Konstitutionali- sierung der Verträge, 12. Oktober 2000 – Bericht über die Vorschläge des Europäischen Parlaments für die Regierungskonferenz, Dok. Nr.: A5 – 0086/2000, 27. März 2000 Kotalakidis, N.: Von der nationalen Staatsangehörigkeit zur Unionsbürgerschaft, 2000 Kotzur, M.: Ein nationaler Beitrag zur Europäischen Verfassungsdiskussion: deutsche Erfahrungen im Post-Nizza-Prozess, in: Häberle, P. / Morlok, M. / Skouris, W. (Hrsg.), Festschrift für Dimitris Th. Tsatsos. Zum 70. Geburtstag am 5. Mai 2003, 2003, S. 257 ff. – Föderalisierung, Regionalisierung und Kommunalisierung als Strukturprinzipien des europäischen Verfassungsraums, in: JöR 50 (2002), S. 257 ff. Kramer, L.D.: Foreword: We the Court, in: 115 Harvard L. Rev. (2001), S. 4 ff. Kramnick, I. (Hrsg.): The Federalist Papers, 1987 Kriele, M.: Recht und Politik in der Verfassungsrechtsprechung, in: NJW 1976, S. 777 ff. Krings, G.: Von strikter Trennung zu wohlwollender Neutralität – Staat und Kirche in den Vereinigten Staaten und die gewandelte Auslegung der religious clauses der US- Verfassung, in: Zeitschrift für evangelisches Kirchenrecht 2000, S. 505 ff. Kroll, B.: Der Supreme Court – das oberste Gericht der USA, in: JuS 1987, S. 944 ff. Krüger, D.: Sicherheit durch Integration? Die wirtschaftliche und politische Integration Westeuropas 1947 bis 1957, 2003 Kühnhardt, L.: Auf dem Weg zu einem europäischen Verfassungspatriotismus, in: NZZ vom 16. 7. 2004 – Der Verfassungsentwurf des EU-Konvents. Bewertung der Strukturentscheidungen, ZEI Discussion-Paper, 2003 Kunig, P.: Das Rechtsstaatsprinzip, 1986 – Der Rechtsstaat, in: Badura, P. / Dreier, H. (Hrsg.), Festschrift 50 Jahre Bundesverfas- sungsgericht II, 2001, S. 379 ff. Kunz, J.L.: Die Staatenverbindungen, 1929 Kurland, P. / Lerner R.: The Founders’ Constitution, Vol I, 1987 Küsters, H.-J.: Die Gründung der Europäischen Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft, 1982 Kwasniewski, A.: Der Weg zur Politischen Union, in: FAZ vom 2. 12. 2000 Kyvig, D.: Explicit and Authentic Acts: Amending the U.S. Constitution, 1776 –1995, 1996 Lacy, D.P. / Martin, P.L., Amending the Constitution: the Bottleneck in the Judiciary Com- mittees, in: 9 Harvard Journal on Legislation (1971/72), S. 666 ff. Laffan, B. / Sudbury, I.: Zur Ratiﬁzierungskrise des Verfassungsvertrages – drei politikwis- senschaftliche Lesarten und ihre Kritik, in: integration 29/2006, S. 271 ff. Lamprecht, R.: Zur Demontage des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, 1996 Landfried, C.: Bundesverfassungsgericht und Gesetzgeber, 2. Auﬂ., 1996 Laubenberger, F.: Ringmann oder Waldseemüller? Eine kritische Untersuchung über den Urheber des Namens Amerika, in: Archiv für Wiss. Geographie, Bd. XIII, H. 3 Laufer, H.: Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit und politischer Prozeß, 1968 Läufer, T.: Zur künftigen Verfassung der Europäischen Union, in: Integration, 2/1994, S. 204 ff. Laun, R.: Stare Decisis. The Fundamentals and the Signiﬁcance of Anglo-Saxon Case Law, 1947 Leben, C.: A Federation of Nation States or a Federation of States?, in: Joerges, C. / Mény, Y. / Weiler, J.H.H. (eds.), What Kind of Constitution for What Kind of Policy? Responses to Joschka Fischer, 2000, S. 100 ff. Lecheler, H.: Das Subsidiaritätsprinzip, 1993 Leder, M.: Die sichtbare und die unsichtbare Hand in der Evolution des Rechts, 1998 Le Duc, L. / Niemi, R.G. / Norris, P. (eds.): Comparing Democracies. Elections and Voting in Global Perspective, 1996 – The Politics of Direct Democracy. Referendums in Global Perspective, 2003 Lehmann, H.G. (Hrsg.): Deutschland-Dokumentation, 1. Januar 1945 –31. Januar 2004, 2005 Lenaerts, K.: Some Thoughts about the Interaction between Judges and Politicians in the European Community, in: Yearbook of European Law 12 (1992), S. 1 ff. Lenk, K.: Theorien der Revolution, 2. Auflage 1982 Lenz, C.O.: Ein Grundrechtskatalog für die Europäische Gemeinschaft, in: NJW 1997, S. 3289 f. Lerche, P.: Die Europäische Staatlichkeit und die Identität des Grundgesetzes, in: Bender, B. (Hrsg.), Rechtsstaat zwischen Sozialgestaltung und Rechtsschutz. Festschrift für Konrad Redeker, 1993, S. 131 ff. Levinson, H.: Constitutional Faith, 1989. Levy, L.W. (ed.): The Framing and Ratiﬁcation of the Constitution, 1987 – Origins of the Bill of Rights, 1999 Leyh, G.: Toward a Constitutional Hermeneutics, in: 32 American Journal of Political Science (1988), No. 2, S. 369 ff. Lhotta, R.: Paper zur gemeinsamen Tagung von DVPW, ÖGPW und SVPW am 8. / 9. Ju- ni 2001 in Berlin zum Thema: „Der Wandel föderativer Strukturen“, Verfassungsgerichte im Wandel föderativer Strukturen – eine institutionentheoretische Analyse am Beispiel der BRD, der Schweiz und Österreichs, 2001 Lincoln, A.: First Inaugural Address, in: Basler, R.P. (Hrsg.), The Collected Works of Abraham Lincoln, Vol. IV 1953, S. 262 f. Lindner, C.: Theorie der Revolution, 1972 Link, W.: Historische Kontinuitäten und Diskontinuitäten im transatlantischen Verhält- nis – Folgerungen für die Zukunft, in: Kahler, M. / Link, W. (Hrsg.), Europa nach der Zeitenwende – die Wiederkehr der Geschichte, 1995, S. 49 ff. Lipgens, W. (Hrsg.): 45 Jahre Ringen um die Europäische Verfassung. Dokumente 1939 – 1984. Von den Schriften der Widerstandsbewegung bis zum Vertragsentwurf des Euro- päischen Parlaments, 1986 – Europa-Föderationspläne der Widerstandsbewegungen 1940 –1945, 1968 – Europäische Einigungsidee 1923 –1930 und Briands Europaplan im Urteil der deutschen Akten, in: HZ 203 (1966), S. 46 ff., 78 f., 80 ff. Lipponen, P.: Speech at the College of Europe, Brügge, 10. November 2000, abrufbar unter www.vn.fi/english/speech/20001110e.htm Livingston, W.’S.: Federalism and Constitutional Change, 1956 Lockhart, N. et al.: Constitutional Law. Cases-Comments-Questions, 1986 Loewenstein, K.: Verfassungslehre, 3. Auﬂ. 1975 – Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspraxis der Vereinigten Staaten, 1959 Lorz, R.A.: Der gemeineuropäische Bestand von Verfassungsprinzipien zur Begrenzung der Ausübung von Hoheitsgewalt – Gewaltenteilung, Föderalismus, Rechtsbindung, in: Müller-Graff, P.-C. / Riedel, E. (Hrsg.), Gemeinsames Verfassungsrecht in der Europäi- schen Union, 1998, S. 99 ff. Lösche, P.: Amerika in Perspektive, Politik und Gesellschaft der Vereinigten Staaten, 1989 Loth, W.: Entwürfe einer europäischen Verfassung. Eine historische Bilanz, Berlin 2002 Löwenstein, K.: Verfassungslehre, 1959 Luhmann, N.: Legitimation durch Verfahren, 1969 Lundestad, G.: „Empire“ by Integration. The United States and European Integration 1945 – 1997, 1998 – The United States and Europe since 1945. From „Empire by Invitation“ to Transatlatic Drift, 2003 Lundmark, T.: Die Bedeutung der Gliedstaaten im amerikanischen Verfassungssystem, in: DÖV 1992, S. 417 ff. Luster, R. / Pfennig, G. / Fugmann, F.: Bundesstaat Europäische Union. Ein Verfassungsent- wurf, 1988 Lützeler, P.M. (Hrsg.): „Hoffnung Europa“. Deutsche Essays von Novalis bis Enzensberger, 1994 – Die Schriftsteller und Europa. Von der Romantik bis zur Gegenwart, München 1992 Maaßen, B.: Der US-Supreme Court im gewaltenteilenden amerikanischen Rechtssystem (1787 – 1972), 1977 MacCormick, D.N. / Summers, R. S.: Interpreting Statutes: a Comparative Study, 1991 Maduro, M. P.: We the Court. The European Court of Justice and the European economic Constitution, 1998 Magiera, S.: Der Rechtsstatus der Unionsbürger, in: Dicke, K. u. a. (Hrsg.), Weltinnenrecht, Liber amicorum Jost Delbrück, 2005, S. 429 ff. – Die Arbeit des europäischen Verfassungskonvents und der Parlamentarismus, in: DÖV 2003, S. 578 ff. – Die Europäische Gemeinschaft auf dem Weg zu einem Europa der Bürger?, in: DÖV 1987, S. 221 ff. Main, J.T.: The Antifederalists. Critics of the Constitution 1781 –1788, 1961 Malone, D.: Jefferson and his Time, 6 Bde. 1948 – 1981 Manbridge, J.: Why we lost the ERA, 1986 Mancini, G.F.: The Making of a Constitution for Europe, in: Common Market Law Review 26 (1989), S. 595 ff. Mannheim, K.: Konservatismus. Ein Beitrag zur Soziologie des Wissens, 1927 Marhold, H. (Hrsg.): Die neue Europadebatte. Leitbilder für das Europa der Zukunft, 2001 Mason, A.T.: American Constitutional Development, 1977 Maull, H.W. / Kirt, R. (Hrsg.): Eine Verfassung für Europa. Trierer Verfassungsentwurf für die Europäische Union. Ergebnis eines Projektseminars Trierer Studentinnen und Studenten, 2003 Maurer, A.: Aufschnüren oder Dynamisieren? Chancen und Risiken der Regierungskonfe- renz zum EU-Verfassungsvertrag, SWP-Aktuell Nr. 38, 2003 – Der Vertrag über eine Verfassung für Europa. Die neuen Handlungsermächtigungen der Organe, SWP-Diskussionspapier, 2005 – Parlamentarische Demokratie in der Europäischen Union. Der Beitrag des Europäischen Parlaments und der nationalen Parlamente, 2002 Mayer, F.C.: Verfassungsstruktur und Verfassungskohärenz – Merkmale europäischen Ver- fassungsrechts?, in: Integration 4/2003, S. 398 ff. – Macht und Gegenmacht in der Europäischen Verfassung. Zur Arbeit des Europäischen Verfassungskonvents, in: ZaöRV 63 (2003), S. 59 ff. – Wer soll Hüter der Europäischen Verfassung sein?, in: AöR 129 (2004), S. 411 ff. Mayer-Tasch, P.C. / Contiades, I. (Hrsg.), Die Verfassungen Europas, 1966 McCarrick, E.M.: U.S. Constitution: a Guide to Information Sources, 1980 McConville, B.: These Daring Disturbers of the Public Peace: The Struggle for Property and Power in Early New Jersey, 1999 Meador, S.P.: The Council of Censors, in 22 Pennsylv. Mag. of Hist. and Bio. (1898), S. 265 ff. Melissas, D. / Pernice, I. (Hrsg.): Perspectives of the Nice Treaty and the Intergovernmental Conference in 2004, 2001 Meng, W.: Art. N, in: von der Groeben, H. / Thiesing, J. / Ehlermann, C.D. (Hrsg.), Kom- mentar zum EGV / EUV, 5. Auﬂ. 1999 – Das Recht der internationalen Organisationen – eine Entwicklungsstufe des Völker- rechts. Zugleich eine Untersuchung zur Rechtsnatur des Rechts der Europäischen Ge- meinschaften, 1979 Mèny, Y. (Hrsg.): Le Politiques du mimétisme institutionel, 1993 Merten, D. (Hrsg.): Die Subsidiarität Europas, 1993 Mey, M.: Regionalismus in Großbritannien – kulturwissenschaftlich betrachtet, 2003 Meyer, J.: Kommentar zur Charta der Grundrechte der Europäischen Union, 2. Auﬂ. 2006 – Will Europa sein Modell opfern? Die EU-Grundrechtecharta belebt die alte Debatte über die Notwendigkeit sozialer Rechte neu, in: Frankfurter Rundschau vom 28. 4. 2000 Meyer, J. / Engels, M., Die Charta der Grundrechte der Europäischen Union, Deutscher Bundestag, Referat Öffentlichkeitsarbeit (Hrsg.), 2001 Meyer, J. / Hartleif, S.: Die Konventsidee, in: Zeitschrift für Parlamentsfragen, 2/2002, S. 268 ff. Meyer, J. / Hölscheidt, S.: Die Europäische Verfassung des Europäischen Konvents, in: EuZW 2003, S. 613 ff. Meyer-Anschütz, G.: Lehrbuch des Deutschen Staatsrechts, 7. Auﬂ. 1919 Michael, L.: Die Wiedervereinigung und die europäische Integration als Argumentationsto- poi in der Rechtsprechung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts. Zur Bedeutung der Art. 23 S. 2 a. F. und 23 Abs. 1 S. 1 n. F. GG, in: AöR 124 (1999), S. 583ff Miller, A.S.: The Supreme Court. Myth and Reality, 1978 Miller, E.F.: What Publius Says about Interests, in: Poltical Science Reviewer 19 (1990), S. 11 ff. Millett, S. M.: A Selected Bibliography of American Constitutional History, 1975 Millgramm, K.-H.: Separate Opinion und Sondervotum in der Rechtsprechung des Supreme Court of the United States und des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, 1985 Milton, G.F.: The Use of Presidential Powers 1789 – 1943, 1944 Mirabelli, C.: The religious element in the Constitution for Europe, in: Blanke, H.-J. / Mangiameli, S. (Hrsg,), Governing Europe under a Constitution, 2006, S. 133 ff. Mirgeler, A.: Revision der europäischen Geschichte, 1971 Möckli, S.: Direkte Demokratie in den USA, in: JöR 44 (1996), S. 565 ff. Moltke, H.J. Graf von: Letzte Briefe aus dem Gefängnis Tegel, 10. Auflage 1965 Moore, W. / Penner, R.: The Constitution and the Budget, 1980 Moravcsik, A.: Preferences and Power in the European Community: A Liberal Interngover- nmentalist Approach, in: Journal of Common Market Studies 4 (1993) Morin, E.: Penser l’Europe, 1990 Morison, S.E. (ed.): Sources and Documents Illustrating the American Revolution 1764 – 1788, 2. Auﬂ. 1929, Neudr. 1953 – The Growth of the American Republic, 2 Bde., 1930 (7. Auﬂ., 1980) Mouskhely, S.M.: Les contradictions du fédéralisme soviétique, in: Centre de recherches sur l’URSS et les Pays de l’Est (Hrsg.), L’URSS: Droit, économie, sociologie, politique, culture, t. 1, Paris 1962, S. 25 ff. Müller-Graff, P.C.: Der Post-Nizza-Prozess. Auf dem Weg zu einer neuen europäischen Verfassung, in: Integration 2/2001, S. 208 ff. – Europäische Föderation als Revolutionskonzept im europäischen Verfassungsraum?, in: Integration, 3/2000, S. 157 ff. Murphy, W.F.: Constitutional Interpretation as Constitutional Creation, 1999 –2000 Harry Eckstein Lecture, Princeton 2000, www.democ.uci.edu/democ/papers/murphy.htm – Constitutions, Constitutionalism, and Democracy, in: Greenberg, D. / Katz, S.N. / Oli- viero, M.B. / Wheatley, S.C. (ed.), Constitutionalism and Democracy, 1993, S. 14 ff. – Who Shall Interpret the Constitution?, in: 48 Review of Politics, 1986, S. 401 ff. Murphy, W.F. / Fleming, J.E. / Barber, S.A.: American Constitutional Interpretation, 2 nd ed., 1995, Part III Murswiek, D.: Maastricht und der pouvoir constituant, in: Der Staat 32 (1993), S. 191 ff. Napoleon Bonaparte: Mémorial de Sainte Hélène, 1816 Navari, C.: The Origins of the Briand Plan, in: Diplomacy and Statecraft 3,1 (1992), S. 74 ff. Nawiasky, H.: Der Bundesstaat als Rechtsbegriff, 1928 Nelson, W.E.: Marbury v. Madison: The Origins and Legacy of Judicial Review, 2000 Nettesheim, M.: Die konsoziative Föderation von EU und Mitgliedstaaten, in: ZEuS 5 (2002), S. 507 ff. – EU-Recht und nationales Verfassungsrecht, Deutscher Bericht für die XX. FIDE-Tagung 2002, abrufbar unter www.fide2002.org/reportseulaw.htm – Kompetenzen, in: von Bogdandy, A., Europäisches Verfassungsrecht, 2003, S. 415 ff. Neuss, B.: Der „gütige Hegemon“ und Europa. Die Rolle der USA bei der europäischen Ei- nigung, in: Meier-Walser, R.C. / Rill, B. (Hrsg.), Der europäische Gedanke. Hintergrund und Finalität, 2001, S. 155 ff. – Geburtshelfer Europas? Die Rolle der Vereinigten Staaten im europäischen Integrati- onsprozess 1945 – 1958, 2000 Neustadt, R.: Presidential Power & The Modern Presidents, 1990 Newman, R.K. (ed.): The Constitution and its Amendments, 4 Vol., 1999 Niedersächsische Landeszentrale für politische Bildung (Hrsg.): Europäische Union 2004, Bilanz und Perspektive, 2004 Nohlen, D. / Schultze, R.-O.: Lexikon der Politik, Band 1: Politische Theorie, 1995 Noonan, J.T.: The Convention Method of Constitutional Amendment – Its Meaning, Use- fulness and Wisdom, in: 10 Pac. Law Journal (1979), S. 641 ff. Nowak, J.E. / Rotunda, R.D.: Constitutional Law, 6 thed. 2000 Obwexer, W.: Vom „Gesetzesstaat zum Richterstaat“ und wieder retour? Reﬂexionen über das britische Memorandum über der EuGH vom 23. 7. 1996 zur Frage der „korrigieren- den Kodiﬁkation“ von Richterrecht des EuGH, in: EZW (1997) 10, S. 295 ff. Oeter, S.: Souveränität und Demokratie als Problem in der Verfassungsordnung der EU, in: ZaöRV 55 (1995), S. 659 ff. Öhlinger, T.: Verfassungsfragen einer Mitgliedschaft zur Europäischen Union, 1999 Oliphant, H.A.: A Return to Stare Decisis, in: American Bar Ass. Journal 1928, S. 71 ff. Ophüls, C.F.: Die Europäischen Gemeinschaftsverträge als Planungsverfassungen, in: Kai- ser, J.H. (Hrsg.), Planung I. Recht und Politik der Planung in Wirtschaft und Gesellschaft, 1965, S. 229 ff. Opolka, U.: Politische Erklärungen: Die Verfassungen der nordamerikanischen Staaten und der Französischen Revolution, in: Braun, E. / Heine, F. / Opolka, U. (Hrsg.), Politische Philosophie, 6. Auﬂ. 1998, S. 183 ff. Oppen-Rundstedt, K. von: Die Interpretation der amerikanischen Verfassung im Federalist, 1970 Oppermann, T.: Eine Verfassung für die Europäische Union, in: DVBl, 2003, S. 1165 ff. – Europarecht, 2. Auﬂ. 1999 und 3. Auﬂ. 2006 – Vom Nizza-Vertrag 2001 zum Europäischen Verfassungskonvent 2002/2003, in: DVBl. 2003, S. 1 ff. Ortega Y Gasset, J.: Der Aufstand der Massen, 1929 Ossenbühl, F. (Hrsg.): Föderalismus und Regionalismus in Europa, 1990 Ottmann, H.: Konservatismus, in: Staatslexikon, Bd. 3, 7. Auﬂ. 1985, S. 636 ff. Pache, E.: Europäische und nationale Identität: Integration durch Verfassungsrecht?, in: DVBl. 2002, S. 1154 ff. – Eine Verfassung für Europa – Krönung oder Kollaps der Europäische Integration?, in: EuR 2002, S. 767 ff. Padover, S.K.: The Living U.S. Constitution, 3 rd rev. ed. 1995 Paine, T.: Die Rechte des Menschen, 1791/92, übersetzt von D.M. Forkel, hrsg. von T. Stemmler, 1973 Palmer, R.R.: Age of Democratic Revolutions, 2 Bde. 1959 (dtsch: Das Zeitalter der demo- kratischen Revolution, 1970) Papier, H.J.: Die richterliche Unabhängigkeit und ihre Schranken, in: NJW 2001, S. 1089 ff. Patel, K.K.: Rezension zu G. Lundestad, The United States and Europe since 1945. From „Empire by Invitation“ to Transatlantic Drift, 2003, in: H-Soz-u-Kult, 21. 10. 2004, abrufbar unter http://hsozkult.geschichte.huberlin.de/rezensionen/2004-4-049. Paul, J.: Politische Fastenpredigten während Deutschlands Marterwoche, 1817 Pauly, W.: Hegel und die Frage nach dem Staat, in: Der Staat 2000, S. 381 ff. Pernice, I.: Art. 23, in: Dreier, H. (Hrsg.), Grundgesetz Kommentar, 1998 – Der Europäische Vervassungsverbund auf dem Weg der Konsolidierung, in: JöR 48 (2000), S. 205 ff. – Die Dritte Gewalt im europäischen Verfassungsverbund, in: EuR 1996, S. 27 ff. – Die Europäische Verfassung, in: Festschrift H. Steinberger, 2002, S. 1319 ff. – Die Europäische Verfassung. Grundlagenpapier, in: Herbert Quandt-Stiftung (Hrsg.), 16. Sinclair-Haus Gespräch. Europas Verfassung-Eine Ordnung für die Zukunft der Union, 2001, S. 18 ff. – Eine Grundrechte-Charta für die Europäische Union, in: DVBl. 2000, S. 847 ff. – Eine neue Kompetenzordnung für die Europäische Union, in: Häberle, P. / Morlok, M. / Skouris, W. (Hrsg.), Festschrift Festschrift für Dimitris Th. Tsatsos. Zum 70. Geburtstag am 5. Mai 2003, 2003, S. 477 ff. – Europäisches und nationales Verfassungsrecht, in: VVDStRL 60 (2001), S. 148 ff. – Kompetenzregelung im Europäischen Verfassungsverbund, in: JZ 2000, S. 866 ff. – Maastricht, Staat und Demokratie, in: Die Verwaltung 26 (1993), S. 449 ff. – Multilevel Constitutionalism and the Treaty of Amsterdam: European Constitution- Making Revisited?, in: 36 CMLRev. 1999, S. 703 ff. – Religionsrechtliche Aspekte im europäischen Gemeinschaftsrecht, in: JZ 1977, S. 777 ff. – Vertragsrevision oder Verfassunggebung?, in: FAZ vom 7. 7. 1999 Pernice, I. / Huber, P.M. / Lübbe-Wolff, G. / Grabenwarter, C.: Europäisches und nationales Verfassungsrecht, in: 60 VVDStRL 2001 Pernthaler, P.: Die Herrschaft der Richter im Recht ohne Staat, in: JBl 2000, S. 691 ff. Pescatore, P.: Die Gemeinschaftsverträge als Verfassungsrecht – ein Kapitel Verfassungs- geschichte in der Perspektive des Europäischen Gerichtshofs, in: Grewe, W.G. / Rupp, H.H. / Schneider, H. (Hrsg.), Festschrift zum 70. Geburtstag von Hans Kutscher, 1981, S. 319 ff. Peters, A.: Elemente einer Theorie der Verfassung Europas, 2001 Petersmann, E.-U.: Proposals for a Constitutional Theory and Constitutional Law of the EU, in: 32 CMLRev. 1995, S. 1123 ff. Petkovic, S.: Geschichte der politischen Integration in Europa – Teil 2 (von der EPZ zum Vertrag von Nizza), 2003 Picaper, J.-P.: Le RPR et l’UDF se rapprochent sur l’Europe, in: Le Figaro vom 15. 12. 2000 Pieroth, B.: Amerikanischer Verfassungsexport nach Deutschland, in: NJW 1989, S. 1333 ff. Pijpers, A.: Neue Nüchternheit und kritische Öffentlichkeit – die Niederlande und die europäische Integration, in: integration 30/2007, S. 449 ff. Piott, S.L.: Giving Voters a Voice. The Origins of the Initiative and Referendum in America, 2003 Pirenne, H.: Geschichte Europas. Von der Völkerwanderung bis zur Reformation, 1956 Piris, J.-C.: Hat die Europäische Union eine Verfassung? Braucht sie eine?, in: EuR 2000, S. 311 ff. Platz, W.A.: Article V of the Federal Constitution, in: 3 The George Washington Law Review (1934), S. 17 ff. Plutarch: The Rise and Fall of Athens: Nine Greek Lives, engl. Übersetzung 1960 Pole, J.R.: The Decision of American Independence, 1975 Preuß, U.K. (Hrsg.): Zum Begriff der Verfassung, 1994 – Auf der Suche nach Europas Verfassung, in: Transit 1999 (17), S. 154ff – Umrisse einer neuen konstitutionellen Form des Politischen, in: ders., Revolution, Fortschritt und Verfassung, erw. Neuausg. 1994, S. 123 ff. Prodi, R.: Nizza – und danach, 29. Nov. 2000, abrufbar unter www.europa.eu.int/rapid/start/ cgi/guesten.ksh?p_action.gettxt=gt&doc=SPEECH/00/475%7C0%7CRAPID&lg=DE – Rede vor dem Europäischen Parlament am 17. Januar 2001, abrufbar unter europe.eu .int/comm/igc2000/dialogue/info/offdoc/index_de.htm Putnam, R.D.: Diplomacy and Domestic Politics: The Logic of Two-Level-Games, in: International Organization 3 (1988) Quint, P.: The Constitutional Law of German Uniﬁcation, in: 50 Md. L. Rev. (1991), S. 475 ff. – The Imperfect Union: Constitutional Structures of German Uniﬁcation, 1997 – Gewaltenteilung und Verfassungsauslegung in den USA, in: DÖV 1987, S. 568 ff. Radbruch, G.: Rechtsphilosophie, 3. Auﬂ. 1932 (Studienausg. 1999) Rakove, J., Europe’s Floundering Fathers, in: Foreign Policy,138/2003, S. 28 ff. – James Madison and the Creation of the American Republic, 1990 Randelzhofer, A.: Marktbürgerschaft – Unionsbürgerschaft – Staatsbürgerschaft, in: Ran- delzhofer, A. / Scholz, R. / Wilke, D. (Hrsg.), Gedächtnisschrift für Eberhard Grabitz, 1995, S. 581 ff. Rasmussen, H.: On Law and Policy in the European Court of Justice, 1986 Rau, C.: Selbst entwickelte Grenzen in der Rechtsprechung des United States Supreme Court und des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, 1996 Rau, J.: Die Quelle der Legitimation deutlich machen, in: FAZ vom 4. 11. 1999 – Une Constitition pour l’Europe, in: Le Monde vom 4. 11. 1999 – Wir brauchen eine europäische Verfassung, in: Die Welt vom 15. 9. 2000 Reed, Amar A.: The Bill of Rights: Creation and Reconstruction, 1998 Rees, G.: Comment, Rescinding Ratiﬁcation of Proposed Constitutional Amendments. A Question for the Court, in: 37 LA.L. Rev. (1977), S. 896 ff. – The Amendment Process and Limited Constitutional Conventions, in: 2 Benchmark (1986), S. 66 ff. – Throwing Away the Key: The Unconstitutionality of the Equal Rights Amendment Extension, in: 58 Texas L. Rev. (1980), S. 875 ff. Rees, W.: Die Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte von 1789, 1912 (Neudr. 1968) Rehnquist, W.H.: The Supreme Court. How It Was – How It Is, 1987 – Verfassungsgerichte – vergleichende Bemerkungen, in: Kirchhof, P. / Kommers, D.P. (Hrsg.), Deutschland und sein Grundgesetz, 1993 Reich, N.: Zur Notwendigkeit einer Europäischen Grundrechtsbeschwerde, in: ZRP 2000, S. 375 ff. Reid, T.R.: The United States Of Europe: The New Superpower and the End of American Supremacy, 2005 Reinhard, W. (Hrsg.): Verstaatlichung der Welt, 1998 – Vom italienischen Humanismus bis zum Vorabend der Französischen Revolution, in: Frenske, H. / Mertens, D. / Reinhard, W. / Rosen, K. (Hrsg.), Geschichte der politischen Ideen, aktualisierte Ausgabe 1996, S. 241 ff. Reynolds, D.: Walt Whitmans America. A Cultural Biography, Neuausg. 1996 Riedel, N.K.: Der Vertrag von Amsterdam und die institutionelle Reform der Europäischen Union, in: BayVBl 1998, S. 545 ff. Rifkin, J.: The European Dream, 2004 Riklin, A.: Die Europäische Gemeinschaft im System der Staatenverbindungen, 1972 Riklin, A. / Batliner, G. (Hrsg.): Subsidiarität, 1994 Rinze, J.: The Role of the European Court of Justice as Federal Constitutional Court, in: Eur. Public Law 1999, S. 426 ff. Robbers, G.: Europäische Verfassung und Religion, in: Politische Studien, Der Europäische Verfassungskonvent – Strategien und Argumente, Sonderheft 1/2003, S. 66 ff. – Religionsrechtliche Gehalte der Europäischen Grundrechtscharta, in: Arndt, H.W. / Geis, M.-E. / Lorenz, D. (Hrsg.), Kirche-Staat-Verwaltung, Festschrift für Hartmut Maurer zum 70 Geburtstag, 2001, S. 425 ff. Robinson, D. (Hrsg.): Reforming American Government. The Bicentennial Papers of the Committee on the Constitutional System, 1985 Rodriguez Iglesias, G.C.: Der Gerichtshof der Europäischen Gemeinschaften als Verfas- sungsgericht, 1992 – Die Stellung der EMRK im Europäischen Gemeinschaftsrecht, in: Beyerlin, U. u. a. (Hrsg.), Recht zwischen Umbruch und Bewahrung. Festschrift für R. Bernhardt, 1995, S. 1269 ff. – Gedanken zum Entstehen einer Europäischen Rechtsordnung, in: NJW 1999, S. 1 ff. – Zur „Verfassung“ der Europäischen Gemeinschaft, in: EuGRZ 1996, S. 125 ff. Roggemann, H. (Hrsg.): Die Verfassungen Mittel- und Osteuropas, 1999 – Verfassungsentwicklung und Verfassungsrecht in Osteuropa, in: Recht in Ost und West 1996, S. 177 ff. Roller, G.: Die Mitwirkung der deutschen Länder und der belgischen Regionen an EG- Entscheidungen. Eine rechtsvergleichende Untersuchung am Beispiel der Umweltpolitik, in: AöR 123 (1998), S. 21 ff. Ronge, F. (Hrsg.): In welcher Verfassung ist Europa – welche Verfasssung für Europa?, 2001 Ronsin, A.: Découverté et baptéme de l’Amérique, 2. Auﬂ. 1992 Rosenfeld, M.: The European Convention and Constitution Making in Philadelphia, in: International Journal of Constitutional Law 1/2003, S. 373 ff. Rösler, H.: Zur Zukunft des Gerichtssystems der EU, in: ZRP 2000, S. 52 ff. Rossiter, C. (Hrsg.): The Federalist, 1961 – The Political Thought of the American Revolution, 1963 Rotunda, R.D.: Modern Constitutional Law, 6 th ed. 2000 Rudzio, W.: Das politische System der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 4. Auﬂ. 1996 Ruge, U.: Europas variable Geometrie. Die erweiterte Union braucht eine Avantgarde, in: Blätter für deutsche und internationale Politik, 3/2003, S. 314 ff. Rupp, H.H.: Ausschaltung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts durch den Amsterdamer Ver- trag?, in: JZ 1998, S. 213 ff. – Anmerkungen zu einer Europäischen Verfassung, in: JZ 2003, S. 18 ff. – Europäische Verfassung und Demokratische Legitimation, in: AöR 120 (1995), S. 269 ff. Rutland, R.A.: The Birth of the Bill of Rights, 1776 – 1791, 1955 – The Presidency of James Madison, 1990 Sabato, L.J. / Ernst, H. R. / Larson, B.A. (eds.), Dangerous Democracy? The battle over ballot initiative in America, 2001 Sachs, M.: Grundgesetz. Kommentar, 3. Auﬂ. 2003, 4. Auﬂ. 2007 Samwer, S.-J.: Die französische Erklärung der Menschen- und Bürgerrechte von 1789/91, 1970 Saner, G.G.: Der Europäische Gerichtshof als Förderer und Hüter der Integration, 1988 Sarcevic, E.: Der Rechtsstaat, 1996 Sarran, M. / Levacher, M. et autres: Les Grands Arrêts de la Jurisprudence Administrative, 13. Auﬂ. 2001 Schäfer, A. (Hrsg.): Die Verfassungsentwürfe zur Gründung einer Europäischen Union, Herausragende Dokumente von 1930 bis 2000, 2001 Schäfer, P.: Der Vertrag von Nizza – seine Folgen für die Zukunft der Europäischen Union, in: BayVBl. 2001, S. 460 ff. Scharpf, F.W.: Grenzen der richterlichen Verantwortung. Die Political-question-Doktrin in der Rechtsprechung des amerikanischen Supreme Court, 1965 – Die Politikverﬂechtungs-Falle: Europäische Integration und deutscher Föderalismus im Vergleich, in: Politische Vierteljahresschrift, 1985, S. 323 ff. Schäuble, W.: Europa vor der Krise?, in: FAZ vom 8. 6. 2000 – Für die Würde der Welt, in: Der Tagesspiegel vom 18. 6. 2003 Schäuble, W. / Lamers, K.: Europa braucht einen Verfassungsvertrag, in: FAZ vom 4. 5. 1999 Schauer, M.: Europäische Identität und demokratische Tradition, 1996 Scheuing, D.H.: Zur Europäisierung des deutschen Verfassungsrechts, in: Drexl, J. u. a. (Hrsg.), Die Europäisierung der mitgliedstaatlichen Rechtsordnungen in der Europäi- schen Union, 1997, S. 87 ff. Scheuner, U.: Die Überlieferung der deutschen Staatsgerichtsbarkeit im 19. und 20. Jahr- hundert, in: Starck, C. (Hrsg.), Bundesverfassungsgericht und Grundgesetz. Festgabe aus Anlass des 25-jährigen Bestehens des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, Bd. 1, 1976, S. 1 ff. – Struktur und Aufgabe des Bundesstaates in der Gegenwart, in: DÖV 1962, S. 641 ff. Schilling, T.: Die Verfassung Europas, in: Staatswissenschaften und Staatspraxis 1996, S. 387 ff. Schirazi, A.: The Constitution of Iran, 1997 Schiwek, H.: Sozialmoral und Verfassungsrecht: dargestellt am Beispiel der Rechtspre- chung des amerikanischen Supreme Court und ihrer Analyse durch die amerikanische Rechtstheorie, 2000 Schleiermacher, F.D.E.: Hermeneutik (hrsg. von H. Kimmerle), 2. Auﬂ. 1974 Schlesinger, A. M.: The Cycles of American History, Boston 1986 Schmale, W.: Geschichte Europas, 2002 Schmidt, H.: Die Selbstbehauptung Europas, 2002 Schmidt-Assmann, E.: Der Rechtsstaat, in: Handbuch des Staatsrechts, Bd. I, 1987 Schmiegelow, M.: Democracy in Asia, 1997 Schmitt, C.: Verfassungslehre, 1928 (7. Auﬂ., 1989, 8. Auﬂ. 1993) Schmitt, K. (Hrsg.): Herausforderungen der repräsentativen Demokratie, 2003 Schmitt Glaeser, W.: Die Antwort gibt das Volk, in: Badura, P. / Scholz, R. (Hrsg.), Fest- schrift für Peter Lerche, 1993, S. 315 ff. Schmitz, T.: Integration in der Supranationalen Union. Das europäische Organisationsmo- dell einer prozeßhaften geo-regionalen Integration und seine rechtlichen und staatstheo- retischen Implikationen, 2001 Schneider, H.: Alternativen der Verfassungsﬁnalität: Föderation, Konföderation – oder was sonst?, in: Integration 2000, S. 171 ff. – Die Zukunft der differenzierten Integration in der Perspektive des Verfassungsvertrags und der Erweiterung, in: Integration 4/2004, S. 259 ff. – Volksabstimmung in der rechtsstaatlichen Demokratie, in: Bachof, O. / Drath, M. / Gön- nenwein, O. / Walz, E. (Hrsg.), Gedächtnisschrift für Walter Jellinek, 1955, S. 155 ff. Schneider, H.-P.: Acht an die Macht! Das Bundesverfassungsgericht als Reparaturbetrieb des Parlamentarismus?, in: NJW 1999, S. 1303 ff. Scholz, D.: Europa – vom Mythos zur Union. Gedanken über die europäische Identität und die Aufgaben Europas nach Maastricht II, 1996 Scholz, R.: Entwurf einer Neufassung des Vertrages über die Europäische Union für den Verfassungskonvent der EU, in: Zeitschrift für Gesetzgebung, Vierteljahresschrift für staatliche und kommunale Rechtsetzung, 17. Jahrgang, Sonderheft 2002 – Wege zur Europäischen Verfassung, in: ZG 2002, S. 1 ff. Schröder, G. / Amato, G.: Weil es uns Ernst ist mit der Zukunft Europas, in: FAZ, 21. 9. 2000 Schröder, H.-C.: Die amerikanische Revolution, 1982 Schröder, J.: Entwicklungstendenzen der juristischen Interpretationstheorie von 1500 bis 1850, in: ZNR 2002, S. 52 ff. Schröder, M.: Das Bundesverfassungsgericht als Hüter des Staates im Prozeß der europäi- schen Integration – Bemerkungen zum Maastricht Urteil, in: DVBl. 1994, S. 316 ff. Schultz, E.: Die Legitimitätsprobleme des Europäischen Gerichtshofes und die Auswirkun- gen auf seine institutionelle Autonomie, in: Pfahl, S. / Schultz, E. / Matthes, C. / Sell, K. (Hrsg.), Institutionelle Herausforderungen im Neuen Europa. Legitimität, Wirkung und Anpassung, 1998, S. 57 ff. Schulze, R. (Hrsg.): Europäische Rechts- und Verfassungsgeschichte, 1991 Schulze-Fielitz, H.: Die deutsche Wiedervereinigung und das Grundgesetz, in: Hesse, J.J. / Schuppert, G.F. / Harms, K. (Hrsg.), Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungspolitik in Um- bruchsituationen. Zur Rolle des Rechts in staatlichen Transformationsprozessen in Europa, 1999, S. 65 ff. – Kontrolle der Verwaltung durch Rechnungshöfe, in: VVDStRL 55 (1996), S. 231 ff. Schunz, S.: Auf dem Weg zum Verfassungsvertrag. Der Entwurf einer Europäischen Ver- fassung in der Regierungskonferenz, 2003 – Ratiﬁkation durch Referendum. Europas Verfassung nach der Regierungskonferenz, SWP-Papier, 2003 Schwartz, B.: The Great Rights of Mankind. A History of the American Bill of Rights, 1977 Schwarze, J. (Hrsg.): Die Entstehung einer europäischen Verfassungsordnung, 2000 – (Hrsg.), EU-Kommentar, 2000 – (Hrsg.): Verfassungsrecht und Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit im Zeichen Europas, 1998 – Auf dem Wege zu einer europäischen Verfassung – Wechselwirkungen zwischen euro- päischem und nationalem Verfassungsrecht, in: DVBl 1999, S. 1677 ff. – Der Europäische Gerichtshof als Verfassungsgericht und Rechtsschutzinstanz. Einfüh- rung und Problemaufriß, in: ders. (Hrsg.), Der Europäische Gerichtshof als Verfas- sungsgericht und Rechtsschutzinstanz, 1983, S. 20 f. – Die Entstehung einer europäischen Verfassungsordnung. Das Ineinandergreifen von nationalem und europäischem Verfassungsrecht, 2000 – Europäische Verfassungsperspektiven nach Nizza, in: NJW 2002, S. 993 ff. – Rechtsstaatliche Grundätze für das Verwaltungshandeln in der Rechtsprechung des Europäischen Gerichtshofs, in: Festschrift für G.C. Rodriguez Iglesias, 2003, S. 147 ff. – The Procedural Guarantees in the Recent Case-law of the European Court of Justice, in: Curtin, D. / Heukels, T. (eds.), Institutional Dynamics of European Integration. Essays in Honour of Henry G. Schermers, Vol. II, Dordrecht 1994, S. 487 ff. – Verfassungsentwicklung in der Europäischen Gemeinschaft, in: Schwarze, J. / Bieber, R. (Hrsg.), Eine Verfassung für Europa, 1. Auﬂ. 1984, S. 15 ff., 17. Schwarze, J. / Müller-Graff, P.-C. (Hrsg.): Europäische Verfassungsentwicklung, EuR Bei- heft 1, 2000 Schweisfurth, T. / Alleweldt, R.: Die neuen Verfassungsstrukturen in Osteuropa, in: Brunner, G. (Hrsg.), Politische und ökonomische Transformation in Osteuropa, 2. Auﬂ. 1997, S. 45 ff. Schweizer, R.J.: Die erneuerte schweizerische Bundesverfassung, in: JöR 48 (2000), S. 263 ff. Seidl-Hohenveldern, I.: Völkerrecht, 8. Auﬂ. 1994 (10. Auﬂ. von Seidl-Hohenveldern / Stein, ab 11. Auﬂ. von Stein / v. Buttlar, 2005) Seifert, W.: Verfassung und Politische Kultur am Bespiel der Meiji-Verfassung von 1889, in: Gebhardt, J. (Hrsg.), Verfassung und politische Kultur, 1999, S. 139 ff. Seyfarth, G.: Die Änderung der Rechtsprechung durch das Bundesverfassungsgericht, 1998 Shell, K. L.: Die Verfassung von 1787, in: Adams, W.P. u. a. (Hrsg.), Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, Bd. 1, 1990, S. 277 ff. Simm, M.: Der Gerichtshof der Europäischen Gemeinschaften im föderalen Kompetenz- konﬂikt, 1998 Skouris, W.: Die kontinentale(n) europäische(n) Verfassungskultur(en), in: Morlok, M. (Hrsg.), Die Welt des Verfassungsstaates, 2001, S. 85 ff. Slavin, S. (ed.): The Equal Rights Amendment. The Politics and Process of Ratiﬁcation of the 27th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution, Vol. 2, 1982 Smend, R.: Staatsrechtliche Abhandlungen, 3. Auﬂ. 1994 Smith, C. R.: To Form a More Perfect Union. The Ratiﬁcation of the Constitution and the Bill of Rights, 1787 – 1791, 1993 Smith, D. G.: The Convention and the Constitution. The Political Ideas of the Founding Fathers, 1987 Smith, E.P.: The Movement Towards a Second Constitutional Convention in 1788, in: Jameson, J.F.: Essays in the Constitutional History of the United States in the Formative Period, 1775 – 1789, 1889, S. 46 ff. Sobotta, K.: Das Prinzip Rechtsstaat, 1997 Solberg, W.: The Federal Convention and the Formation of the Union of the American States, 1958 Sommermann, K.-P.: Staatsziel „Europäische Union“, in: DÖV 1994, S. 596 ff. Sorenson, A.: The Quiet Campaign to Rewrite the Constitution, in: Sat. Rev. vom 15. Ju- li 1967, S. 17 ff. Spengler, O.: Der Untergang des Abendlandes, 1918/22 Spinelli, A.: Das Verfassungsprojekt des Europäischen Parlaments, in: Schwarze, J. (Hrsg.), Eine Verfassung für Europa. Von der EG zur EU, 1984, S. 231 ff. Staebe, E.: Die europäische Menschenrechtskonvention und ihre Bedeutung für die Rechts- ordnung der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, in: JA 1996, S. 75 ff. Starck, C.: Vorrang der Verfassung und Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit, in: Starck, C. / Weber, A. (Hrsg.), Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit in Westeuropa, Teilband I: Berichte, 1986, S. 11 ff. Stein, T.: Europas Verfassung, in: Festschrift Krause, 2000, S. 233 ff. Steinberg, R.: Die neuen Verfassungen der baltischen Staaten, in: JöR 43 (1995), S. 258 ff . Steinberger, H.: 200 Jahre amerikanische Bundesverfassung, 1987, S. 1 ff., 23 f. – 200 Jahre amerikanische Bundesverfassung: Zu Einﬂüssen des amerikanischen Ver- fassungsrechts auf die deutsche Verfassungsentwicklung, Vortrag, gehalten vor der Juristischen Gesellschaft zu Berlin am 4. Juni 1986, 1987 Steinberger, H. / Klein, E. / Thürer, D.: Der Verfassungsstaat als Glied einer europäischen Gemeinschaft, in: VVDStRL 50 (1991) Steinberger, R.: Die Europäische Union im Lichte der Entscheidung des Bundesverfas- sungsgerichtes vom 12. Oktober 1993, in: Beyerlin, U. u. a. (Hrsg.), Recht zwischen Umbruch und Bewahrung. Festschrift für R. Bernhardt, 1995, S. 1313 ff. Steinkamp, V.: Die Europa-Debatte deutscher und französischer Intellektueller nach dem ersten Weltkrieg, ZEI-Discussion paper, 1999 Stelzenmüller, C.: Direkte Demokratie in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika, 1994 Stern, K. (Hrsg.):Deutsche Wiedervereinigung, 1991 – Das Staatsrecht der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, 1. Bd., 2. Auﬂ. 1984 – Der Einﬂuß der Verfassungsgerichte auf die Gesetzgebung in Bund und Ländern, in: Klein, H.H. / Sendler, H. / Stern, K. (Hrsg.), Justiz und Politik im demokratischen Rechtsstaat, Interne Studien der Konrad Adenauer Stiftung Nr. 119/1996, 1996 – Die Verbindung von Verfassungsidee und Grundrechtsidee zur modernen Verfassung, in: Müller, G. u. a. (Hrsg.), Staatsorganisation und Staatsfunktion im Wandel, Festschrift für Kurt Eichenberger zum 60. Geburtstag, 1982, S. 197 ff. – Idee der Menschenrechte und Positivität der Grundrechte, in: Handbuch des Staatsrechts, Bd. V, 1992, § 108 – Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit und Gesetzgebung, in: Ziemske, B. u. a. (Hrsg.), Staatsphi- losophie und Rechtspolitik – Festschrift für Martin Kriele, 1997, S. 411 ff. – Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit zwischen Recht und Politik, 1980 Stevens, C.E.: Sources of the Constitution of the United States – Considered in Relation to Colonial and English History, 2 nd ed. 1894, reprint 1987 Stoiber, E.: Reformen für Europas Zukunft, Rede in Berlin, 27. September 2000, abrufbar un- ter www.bayern.de/Berlin/ Veranstaltungen/Redenarchiv/?PHPSESSID= eb06875d90a 340f2d38d4976 Stolleis, M.: Europa nach Nizza. Die historische Dimension, in: NJW 2002, S. 1022 ff. Stolz, A. / Wieser, B. (Hrsg.): Verfassungsvergleichung in Mitteleuropa, 2000 Stone, A.: The Birth of Judicial Politics in France, 1992 Storing, H.J. / Dry, M. (Hrsg.): The Complete Anti-Federalist, 7 Bde, 1977 Stourzh, G.: Vom Widerstandsrecht zur Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit. Zum Problem der Verfassungswidrigkeit im 18. Jahrhundert, in: ders., Wege zur Grundrechtsdemokratie. Studien zur Begriffs- und Institutionengeschichte des liberalen Verfassungsstaates, 1989, S. 55 ff. – Vom Widerstandsrecht zur Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit: zum Problem der Verfassungs- widrigkeit im 18. Jahrhundert, 1974 Streinz, R.: (EG-)Verfassungsrechtliche Aspekte des Vertrages von Nizza, in: ZÖR 58 (2003), S. 137 ff. – Das Maastricht-Urteil des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, in: EuZW 1994, S. 329 ff. – Der europäische Verfassungsprozess – Grundlagen, Werte und Perspektiven nach dem Scheitern des Verfassungsvertrages und nach dem Vertrag von Lissabon, aktuelle analysen Nr. 46 der Akademie für Politik und Zeitgeschehen der Hanns-Seidel-Stiftung, 2008 – Der Vertrag von Amsterdam, in: JURA 1998, S. 57 ff. – Die Europäische Union als Rechtsgemeinschaft. Rechtsstaatliche Anforderungen an einen Staatenverbund, in: Festschrift für Detlev Merten, 2007, S. 395 ff. – Einführung: 50 Jahre Europarat, in: ders. (Hrsg.), 50 Jahre Europarat. Der Beitrag des Europarates um Regionalismus, 2000, S. 17 ff. – Europäische Integration durch Verfassungsrecht, in: Villa Vigoni. Auf dem Weg zu einer europäischen Wissensgesellschaft, Heft VIII, April 2004, S. 20 ff. – Europarecht, 6. Auﬂ. 2003 und 7. Auﬂ. 2005. – European integration trough constitutional law, in: Blanke, H.-J. / Mangiameli, S. (Hrsg,), Governing Europe under a Constitution, 2006, S. 1 ff. Streinz, R. / Ohler, C. / Herrmann, C.: Die neue Verfassung für Europa. Einführung mit Synopse, 2005 Sturm, A. L.: Methods of State Constitutional Reform, 1954 Stürmer, M.: Europas Sicherheitsarchitektur wankt, in: Die Welt, 11. Dez. 2001, S. 8 Syrett, H. (ed.): The Papers of Alexander Hamilton, Bd. 5, 1962 Szczypiorski, A.: Europa ist unterwegs. Essays und Reden, 1996 Taylor, R.: A New Look at Article V and the Bill of Rights, in: 6 Indiana Law Review (1973), S. 699 ff. Tettinger, P.J.: Die Charta der Grundrechte der EU, in: NJW 2001, S. 1010 ff. Teufel, E.: Regierungserklärung: Die Einheit Europas – Chance und Aufgabe für Baden- Württemberg und Deutschland, 28. April 1999 Thalmaier, B.: Nach den gescheiterten Referenden: Die Zukunft des Verfassungsvertrages, C.A.P.-Analyse, 2005 Thiele, U.: Verfassunggebende Volkssouveränität und Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit. Die Posi- tion der Federalists im Fadenkreuz der zeitgenössischen Kritik, in: Der Staat 39 (2000), S. 397 ff. Thoma, R.: Grundrechte und Polizeigewalt, in: Festgabe zur Feier des 50-jährigen Bestehens des Preußischen Oberverwaltungsgerichts, 1925, S. 183 ff. Thorpe, F.: The Federal and State Constitutions, Colonial Charters and Other Organic Laws of the States, Territories, and Colonies Now or Heretofore Forming the United States of America, 1909 Thürer, D.: Demokratie in Europa. Staatsrechtliche und europarechtliche Aspekte, in: Due, O. u. a. (Hrsg.), Festschrift für U. Everling, 1995, Band 2, S. 1561 ff. Thym, D.: Weiche Konstitutionalisierung – Optionen der Umsetzung einzelner Reform- schritte des Verfassungsvertrages ohne Vertragsänderung, in: integration 28/2005, S. 307 ff. Tiedeman, C.: The Unwritten Constitution of the United States, 1890 Tocqueville, A. de: De la Démocratie en Amérique, 1832 (dtsch.: Über die Demokratie in Amerika, Neuauflage 1976) Tomuschat, C.: Die Europäische Union unter der Aufsicht des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, in: EuGRZ 1993, S. 489 ff. – Wege zur deutschen Einheit, in: VVDStRL 49 (1990), S. 39 ff. Towle, N.C.: History and analysis of the constitution of the United States, 3 rd ed. 1871, reprint 1987 Toynbee, A.: A Study of History, 12 vol., 1934 – 61 Tribe, L.H.: A Constitution We Are Amending: In Defense of a Restrained Judicial Role, in: 97 Harvard L. Rev. (1983), S. 433 ff. – American Constitutional Law, 3 rd ed. 2000. – Constitutional Choices, 1985 – The 27th Amendment Joins the Constitution, in: Wall Street Journal, 13. Mai 1992, S. A15 Trüe, C.: Das System der EU-Kompetenzen, in: ZaöRV 64 (2004), S. 391 ff. Trunz, E. (Hrsg.).: „Der Patriot“: „Daß usw.“: Xenien, Goethes Werke, Bd. 1, Hamburger Ausgabe, 1998 Tsatsos, D.: Zur Geschichte und Kritik der Lehre von der Gewaltenteilung, 1968 – Der Europäische Konvent, in: Festschrift für T. Fleiner, 2003, S. 749 ff. – Die Europäische Unionsgrundordnung, in: EuGRZ 1995, S. 287 ff. – Die Europäische Unionsgrundordnung im Schatten der Effektivitätsdiskussion, in: JöR 49 (2001), S. 63 ff. Tugwell, R.G.: The Emerging Constitution, 1974 Turner, F.J.: The Frontier in American History, 1920 – The Signiﬁcance of the Frontier in American History,1893 Turner, F.W. III: Introduction for the Revised Edition (1971) of C.A. Eastman, E. Eastman, Indian Boyhood, 1902 Tushnet, M.: The Possibilities of Comparative Constitutional Law, in: 108 Yale Law Journal (1999), S. 1225 ff. – Anti-Formalism in Recent Constitutional Theory, in: 83 Michigan L. Rev. (1985), S. 1502 ff. – Taking the Constitution away from the Courts, 1999 – The Possibilities of Comparative Constitutional Law, in: Yale Law Journal, 108 (1999), S. 1225 ff. Ukrow, J.: Richterliche Rechtsfortbildung durch den EuGH, 1995 Usteri, M.: Theorie des Bundesstaates, 1964 Valéry, P.: La crise de l’esprit, 1919 van Alstyne, W.W.: A Critical Guide to Marbury v. Madison, in: 1969 Duke L.J., S. 1 ff., 17 ff. van Doren, C.: The Great Rehearsal. The Story of the Making and Ratifying of the Constitution of the United States, 1948 Vaubel, R.: Weshalb das Deﬁzit an Demokratie bestehen bleibt, in: NZZ am Sonntag vom 16. 2. 2003 Vedder, C. / Folz, H.P.: Art. 48 EUV, in: Grabitz, E. / Hilf, M. (Hrsg.), Das Recht der Euro- päischen Union, Kommentar, 2003 (Stand: 21. Erg.Lieferung) Vedder, C. / Heintschel von Heinegg, W. (Hrsg.), Europäischer Verfassungsvertrag. Hand- kommentar, 2007 Védrine, H.: Antwortbrief auf die Humboldt-Rede von J. Fischer, in: IP, 8/2000, S. 108 ff. Verhofstadt, G.: A Vision for Europe, Rede vom 21. 9. 2000, abrufbar unter www.theepc .be/About_The_EPC/EPC_Documents/Communications_Doc/305.asp?ID=305 – Welche Zukunft für welches Europa? Rede am 24. Juni 2001, abrufbar unter www .europa-digital.de/aktuell/dossier/reden/verhofstadt.shtml Vile, J.’R. (ed.): The Theory and Practice of Constitutional Change in America : a Collection of Original Source Materials, 1993 – American Views of the Constitutional Amending Process: An Intellectual History of Article V, in: 25 AJLH (1991), S. 44 ff. – Ann Diamond on an Unlimited Constitutional Convention, in: 19 PUBLIUS (1989), S. 177 ff. – Ideas of Legal Change: Precursors of the Constitutional Amending Process, in: 9 Midsouth Political Science Journal (1988), S. 64 ff. – Judicial Review of the Amending Process: the Dellinger-Tribe Debate, in: 3 Journal of Law & Politics (1986), S. 21 ff. – Rewriting the United States Constitution. An Examination of Proposals from Recon- struction to the Present, 1991 – The Constitutional Amending Process in American Political Thought, 1992 Vitzthum, Graf W.: Die Identität Europas, in: EuR 2002, S. 1 ff. – Gemeinschaftsgericht und Verfassungsgericht – rechtsvergleichende Aspekte, in: JZ 1998, S. 161 ff. Vogel, H.-J.: Videant Judices! Zur aktuellen Kritik am. Bundesverfassungsgericht, in: DÖV 1978, S. 665 ff. Vogel, K.: Die Verfassungsentscheidung des Grundgesetzes für die internationale Zusam- menarbeit, 1964 Voggenhuber, J.: Das Europäische Parlament und die konstitutionellen Reformen der Euro- päischen Union, 2000, Bericht von Pahl, M.O. abrufbar unter www.rewi.hu-berlin.de /WHI/english/fce/fce600/bericht-voggenhuber.htm Volcansek, M.’L.: The European Court of Justice. Supranational Policy-Making, in: West- European Politics 15 (1992), S. 109 ff. Volkmann-Schluck, S.: Die Debatte um eine europäische Verfassung, CAP-Working Paper, 2001 Vollrath, E.: Die Trennung von Staat und Kirche im Verfassungsverständnis der USA, in: Kodalle, K.M. (Hrsg.), Gott und Politik in USA – Über den Einﬂuss des Religiösen, 1988, S. 216 ff. von der Groeben, H. / Thiesing, J. / Ehlermann, C.D. (Hrsg.): Kommentar zum EGV / EUV, 5. Auﬂ. 1999 Voorhees, D.W. (Hrsg.): Concise Dictionary of American History, 1983 Vorländer, H.: Die Verfassung. Idee und Geschichte, 1999 Vossler, O.: Die amerikanischen Revolutionsideale in ihrem Verhältnis zu den europäischen, untersucht an Thomas Jefferson, 1929 – Studien zur Erklärung der Menschenrechte, in: Schnur, R. (Hrsg.), Zur Geschichte der Erklärung Menschenrechte und Grundfreiheiten, 1964 (2. Auﬂ. 1974), S. 166 ff. Wägenbauer, R.: Zur Zukunft der EU: Was bringt die Erklärung von Laeken?, in: ZRP 2002, S. 94 f. Wagner, H.: Die Rechtsnatur der EU. – Anmerkungen zu einer in Deutschland stattﬁndenden Debatte, in: ZEuS 2006, S. 287 ff. Wahl, R.: Der Vorrang der Verfassung, in: Der Staat 20 (1981), S. 485 ff. – Elemente der Verfassungsstaatlichkeit, in: JuS 2001, S. 1041 ff. Waldock, H.: Die Wirksamkeit des Systems der EMRK, in: EuGRZ 1979, S. 599 ff. Wallerstein, I.: Die USA und Europa – 1945 bis heute, abrufbar unter: www.uni-kassel.de /fb5/frieden/themen/Europa/wallerstein.html. Walter, C.: Die Folgen der Globalisierung für die europäische Verfassungsdiskussion, in: DVBl 2000, S. 1 ff. Walzer, M.: Philosophy and Democracy, in: 9 Political Theory (1981), S. 379 ff. Wasser, H.: Die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Porträt einer Weltmacht, 2. Auﬂ. 1982 Wassmund, H.: Revolutionstheorien, 1978 Waters, D.M.: Initiative and Referendum Almanac, 2003 Weber, A.: Verfassungsgerichte in anderen Ländern, in: Piazolo, M. (Hrsg.), Das Bundes- verfassungsgericht. Ein Gericht im Schnittpunkt von Recht und Politik, 1995, S. 61 ff. – Die Bedeutung der Regionen für die Verfassungsstruktur der Europäischen Union, in: Ipsen, J. u. a. (Hrsg.), Verfassungsrecht im Wandel, 1995, S. 681 ff. Weber, P.: Madison’s Opposition to a Second Convention, in: 20 POLITY (1988), S. 498 ff. – The Constitutional Convention: A Safe Political Option, in: 3 The Journal of Law & Politics (1986), S. 51 ff. Wehberg, H.: Ideen und Projekte betreffend die Vereinigten Staaten von Europa in den letzten hundert Jahren, 1984. Weidenfeld, W.: Die Reformbilanz der Europäischen Gemeinschaft: ‚Bundesrepublik Euro- pa‘ als Perspektive?, in: Weidenfeld, W. / Wessels, W. (Hrsg.), Wege zur Europäischen Union: Vom Vertrag zur Verfassung?, Bonn, 1986, S. 28 ff. – Europäische Verfassung für Visionäre?, in: Integration, 1/1984, S. 33 ff. – Wie Europa verfaßt sein soll. Materialien zur Politischen Union, 1991 Weidmann, K.W.: Der Europäische Gerichtshof für Menschenrechte auf dem Weg zu einem europäischen Verfassungsgerichtshof, 1985 Weiler, J.H.H.: Der Staat „über alles“. Demos, Telos und die Maastricht-Entscheidung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, in: JöR 44 (1996), S. 91 ff. (gemeinsam mit A. Ballmann und F. Mayer) – Fédéralisme et constitutionnalisme: le Sonderweg de l’Europe, in: Dehousse, R. (Hrsg.), Une Constitution pour l’Europe?, 2002 – Journey to an Unknown Destination. A Retrospective and Prospective of the European Court of Justice in the Arena of Political Integration. in: Journal of Common Market Studies 31 (1993), S. 417 ff. – The Community System. The Dual Character of Supranationalism, in: Yearbook of European Law (1981), S. 267 ff. – The Constitution of Europe, 1999 – The Transfomation of Europe, in: Yale Law Journal 100 (1991), S. 2403 ff. Weiler, J.H.H. / Lockhart, N.: „Taking Rights Seriously“ Seriously: The European Court and its Fundamental Rights Jurisprudence, in: 32 CMLRev. (1995), S. 51 ff. Weinhold, W.: Gott in der Verfassung – Studie zum Gottesbezug in Präambeltexten der deutschen Verfassungstexte des Grundgesetzes und der Länderverfassungen seit 1949, 2001 Weizsäcker, R. von / Dehaene, J.-L. / Simon of Highbury, L.: The Institutional Implications of Enlargement. Report to the European Commission, 18. Oktober 1999 Weninger, M.H.: Europa ohne Gott? Die Europäische Union und der Dialog mit den Religionen, Kirchen und Weltanschauungsgemeinschaften, 2007 Wessels, W.: Der Konvent: Modelle für eine innovative Integrationsmethode, in: Integration, 2/2002, S. 83 ff. – Die Debatte um die Europäische Union – Konzeptionelle Grundlinien und Optionen, in: Weidenfeld, W. / Wessels, W. (Hrsg.), Wege zur Europäischen Union: Vom Vertrag zur Verfassung?, 1986, S. 37 ff. – Die europäischen Staaten und ihre Union – Staatsbilder in der Diskussion, in: Schneider, H. / Biehl, D. / Wessels, W. (Hrsg.), Föderale Union – Europas Zukunft?, 1994, S. 51 ff. – Europäische Union 1980. Fragen und Thesen im Hinblick auf den Tindemans-Bericht zur Europäischen Union, 1975 – Jean Monnet – Mensch und Methode, 2001 Widmer, P.: Der Einﬂuss der Schweiz auf die Amerikanische Verfassung von 1787, in: Schweizerische Zeitschrift für Geschichte, 38 (1988), S. 359 ff. Wildhaber, L.: Das Projekt einer Totalrevision der schweizerischen Bundesverfassung, in: JöR 26 (1977), S. 239 ff. Willke, H.: Ironie des Staates – Grundlinien einer Staatstheorie polyzentrischer Gesell- schaft“, 1992 – Systemtheorie III: Steuerungstheorie, 1995 Wilson, W.: Congressional Government, in: Link, A.S. (ed.), The Papers of Woodrow Wilson, Vol. 4, 1968, S. 134 f. Wissmann, M.: Ganz ohne Gott geht es nicht, in: FAZ vom 11. 4. 2003 Witteveen, W.J.: The Symbolic Constitution, in: v. Roermund, B. (ed.), Constitutional Review – Verfassungsgerichtsbarkeit – Constitutionele Toetsing: Theoretical and Com- parative Perspectives, 1993, S. 79 ff. Wittinger, M.: Der Europarat. Die Entwicklung seines Rechts und der „europäischen Ver- fassungswerte“, 2005 Wittmann, J.: Self-restraint als Ausdruck der Gewaltenteilung, in: Rill, B. (Hrsg.), Fünfzig Jahre freiheitlich-demokratischer Rechtsstaat. Vom Rechtsstaat zum Rechtswegestaat, 1999, S. 109 ff. Wolfe, C.: On Understanding the Constitutional Convention of 1787, in: The Journal of Politics, 39 (1977), S. 97 ff. Wolf-Niedermaier, A.: Der Europäische Gerichtshof zwischen Recht und Politik, 1997 Wright, B.F.: The Federalist, 1961 Young Cristian Democrats Of Denmark (Langdahl, B. / Pedersen, T.N.W.): A Danish Proposal on a European federal Constitution, 25. März 2003, abrufbar unter http://kfu .dk/rtf/108.pdf Zätzsch, J.: Richterliche Unabhängigkeit und Richterauswahl in den USA und Deutschland, 2000 Zehnpfennig, B.: Das Experiment einer großräumigen Politik, in FAZ vom 27. 11. 1997, S. 11 Zellentin, G.: Staatswerdung Europas? Politikwissenschaftliche Überlegungen nach Maas- tricht, in: Hrbek, R. (Hrsg.), Der Vertrag von Maastricht in der wissenschaftlichen Kontroverse, Baden-Baden, 1993, S. 41 ff. – Überstaatlichkeit statt Bürgernähe, in: Integration, 1/1984, S. 45 ff. Ziegerhofer-Prettenthaler, A.: Botschafter Europas. Richard Nikolaus Coudenhove-Kalergi und die Paneuropa-Bewegung in den zwanziger und dreißiger Jahren, 2004 Zimmerman, J.F.: The Referendum. The People Decide Public Policy, 2001 Zimmermann, R. (Hrsg.): Amerikanische Rechtskultur und europäisches Privatrecht, 1995 – Roman Law, Contemporary Law, European Law, 1991 Zimmermann-Steinhart, P.: Der Konvent: Die neue EU-Methode, in: Bürgerschaftliches Engagement und Zivilgesellschaft, 2001, S. 65 ff. Zippelius, R.: Allgemeine Staatslehre, 13. Auﬂ. 1999 Zuleeg, M.: Ansätze zu einer Verfassungsgeschichte der Europäischen Union, in: ZNR 1997, S. 270 ff. – Das Subsidiaritätsprinzip im Europarecht, in: Mélanges en hommage à F. Schockweiler, 1999, S. 635 ff. – Der rechtliche Zusammenhalt der EU, 2004 – Die Vorzüge der europäischen Verfassung, in: Der Staat 41 (2002), S. 359 ff. Zweig, S.: Die Welt von gestern. Erinnerungen eines Europäers, (postum) 1944 Kategorie:Quellenkunde